Digimon Tamers Destiny
by Lucario51794
Summary: Originally on deviantart this is my Rukato/Digimon tamers fanfiction, Digimon Tamers destiny
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the right to any of its characters; this is just an idea of mine for a new season of tamers, the only characters I have rights over are the ones I introduce in the series as new characters, but I still don't have full right over them. This is for reader enjoyment. Warning Rukato story"

Digimon Tamers: Destiny  
001: The Start

"He stood victoriously, hair blowing in the wind, strength and kindness in his eyes. He looked over at her and smiled, gesturing. It was the most amazing smile ever; she had waited so long for this…"  
"What'cha writing there!?" said a voice, as his hands grabbed the sheets from her desk.  
"Jeri, what is this…? TAKATO! JERI'S WRITING LOVE STORIES ABOUT YOU AGAIN," the voices owner yelled. He stood about five feet five inches, he had spikey brown hair, and he wore a blue visor. He had blue eyes and was wearing a green t-shirt that had a gold cross like image on it; he wore brown bands on his wrist.  
"Kazu, give those back," said another voice, it belonged to a man the same height as Kazu, he had long green hair, and glasses. He wore a brown jacket over a tan t-shirt.  
"Kenta you're no fun…," Kazu blurted out as he put the papers back down.  
Jeri was about 5 foot 2 inches; she had long light-brown hair and wore a long green dress over her yellow shirt. She was staring at the papers, blushing.  
"Hello, Earth to chumely?" Kazu started saying towards a man staring out a window.

"DATA RENDERING" appeared on a scanner in the hands of a mysterious figure standing outside of the school.

NAME: Takato Matsuki  
GENDER: Male  
AGE: 16, turns 17 in the next human day.  
HEIGHT: 5 feet and 8 inches  
PARTNER: Guilmon  
HAIR COLOR: Brown  
HAIR STYLE: Long length, spiked down.  
EYE COLOR: Brown  
OUTFIT: White jacket with red collar and red sleeves, worn over a light blue shirt. Pants are jeans, wears green shoes.  
TRUE FORM: Gallantmon  
PERFECT FORM: Crimson Mode  
DESTINY: Tamer  
TARGET: Primary

"Funny, he wears the colors of the other two primary targets" The voice spoke. "The other three, the secondary targets, don't even have a perfect form, and haven't even discovered their true form; they are of no concern to me," said a dark, low and scraggy voice.

"URGENT! URGENT!" The device blinked.  
"Hmm?" the mysterious figure looked down.  
"A FOURTH PRIMARY WILL COME INTO EXISTANCE"  
"Is it Ryo? He is the only other to know his true form?" The voice asked.  
"NO RYO IS ONLY A SECONDARY, ALTHOUGH HE WILL UNLOCK A PERFECT FORM"  
"What, a secondary? With a perfect form, which one is the fourth primary then?" The voice asked.  
"THE FOURTH PRIMARY IS NOT AWARE THAT THEY ARE A TAMER YET, THEY ARE BRAND NEW!"  
"A new tamer, good" the voice laughed.

Takato sat in his desk with his hand on his cheek. He stared out the window at the landscape. The grass was green everywhere. Trees were alive and bright. The sun was shining; birds were flying around and singing. Takato sighed. They had their digimon back, but after only a short while something happened and the digimon were trapped back in the digital world. "The TV series…" Takato thought, "The second season the original destines were involved with the new ones, does that mean, some kids, maybe Susie's age, will become the new tamers?" Takato stared out the window. "All those seasons of digimon that came on TV, but with the digital world, could our television shows just be separate universes. Hmm… I wonder if our story will ever become a TV show, heh, Digimon Tamers that would be the day," this all went through Takato's head as he stared outside.  
"Earth to Takato" Kazu said.  
"Yes, sorry" Takato said as he looked up at Kazu and Kenta.  
"Dude it's the last of school, we only have two more years after this, and tomorrow is your birthday, how convenient is that?" Kenta asked.  
"Ya, is Jeri gonna get you something for your birthday this year, besides herself?" Kazu asked snickering.  
"Kazu…" Kenta said silencing him. Jeri was looking into her story.  
"Hey where is the teacher, we have to come to school on the last day, but he doesn't!?" Kazu pointed out.

Takato mind wandered. "After we said goodbye to our digimon, the second time, Henry got transferred to a different school, and we never saw Rika and Ryo, except on the news, as the digimon King and Queen. I haven't seen those three since our last adventure. Rika and Ryo have been an item for a while now, while Jeri and I have been on and off since then. We are always dating around the time of a dance. She even already has a tux and dress picked out for our senior dance. Everyone says she only dates me so she has someone to go to the dance with, but, she's not like that. We keep trying to work it out, but every time, we just drift apart, we always have the exact same problems, and we both have the same good and bad days, she's almost exactly like me, so shouldn't we be perfect?"  
"I hang out with Kazu and Kenta from time to time, but not as much as we used to, it's like, after we all stopped being tamers, we just drifted apart. I miss Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon and Calumon."  
As Takato is thinking Kazu is looking at Takato's notebook, it's full of sketches, he notices some of them look like Rika and Henry, Kenta is trying to get Kazu to stop.  
"Just because Takato is in his own little world, doesn't mean you can go through all his stuff" Kenta said.  
Jeri stood up, and started walking over to Takato.  
"All the adventure we had, the memories, Bio-merging, the blue cards…" Takato was thinking "I wish we could back, I miss Henry"  
"I miss Rika"  
"You, what?" Kenta asked. Takato looked up realizing he said the last line out loud. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were just staring at him. Takato's eyes grew wide.  
"Umm… Takato," Jeri started "Well tomorrows your birthday, and umm, the uh summer dance is tomorrow"  
"Here we go again" Kazu said. Kenta elbowed him to silence him.  
"Will you go with…?" Jeri started, but Takato interrupted her.  
"No," he said. The classroom fell silent.  
"Did Takato just tell Jeri no?" a classmate asked.  
"Does this have something to do with that girl he just spoke of?" another classmate asked.  
"Hey Mind your business" Kazu snorted.  
"Like you can talk" Kenta replied.  
"Does It Takato, does it have something to do with Rika?" Jeri asked.  
"No, it's just…" Takato started, but he wouldn't be able to say it. The parents took their kids to psychiatrist. Made them believe the whole Digimon adventure was just part of their imagination. They already make fun of Takato for still liking Digimon, what was he to do? They'd call him crazy… "I never like dancing" Takato lied "and tomorrows my birthday so I really don't want to dance, I danced with you for so long Jeri, but that's because it's what you wanted" Takato felt bad for saying this lie, but it was the only thing he could come up.  
"Ya, Mister nice guy doesn't like being mean, he wants to spend his birthday with me, right Kenta?" Kazu said.  
"It's my fault" Jeri started, everyone looked at her, "I never thought to ask Takato if he liked it, we never did anything he wanted, we just did what I wanted, no wonder we keep breaking up, well I'm going to work on fixing that before we start dating again."  
"Great, now Jeri thinks it's her fault and she's going to try to change, what have I done?" Takato thought.  
"Does that mean Takato is available now?" a female student asked.  
"What, Mira! You're my girlfriend," Kazu spurted out quickly.  
"Takatomon…" said a familiar voice. Takato's eyes suddenly grew wide again; he looked around, in the classroom, outside, trying to locate the source of the voice, but he couldn't find it. He noticed Kazu had the exact same look on his face.  
"Guardromon?" Kazu asked quietly.  
"What'd you say?" Kenta asked.  
"Uh, nothing, I just thought I heard something" Kazu said. However Takato knew Kazu had just heard the voice of his Digimon.  
The bell rang, all the students rushed out, except for Kazu and Takato. Kenta and Jeri noticed, out in the hall, that they weren't there.  
"Weird, Kazu should have been the first one out of the classroom…?" Kenta questioned.  
"Kazu" Takato started "Did you just here the voice of your digimon, Guardromon?"  
"What makes you think that?" Kazu asked defensively.  
"Because I heard Guilmon's voice" Takato responded.  
"But… bu… that's not possible" Kazu said.  
"Kazu, the adventure you remember from years ago actually happened, it wasn't some super imagination it was real, our digimon are real" Takato said to him.  
"No, it didn't happen," Kazu said.  
"Then why do we all remember it?" Takato asked.  
"Because we all made it up" Kazu responded.  
"If that's true then why are you still here, you should've been the first one out of the school, you know that they are real, and you know, that I know, that's why you stayed" Takato said.  
"SHUT UP!" Kazu shouted "I WILL NOT GO BACK TO THAT PSYCHIATRIST AND HAVE HIM TELL ME MY BEST FRIEND WASN'T REAL!" Kazu shouted and then sprinted out of the classroom. Jeri and Kenta were standing outside the door, up against the wall; each one had something in there hands.  
"Leomon…" Jeri said.  
"Marinangemon…" Kenta cried out.

The sound of static filled the area. A large apartment building stood out over the other buildings.

"DATA RENDERING" appeared on a screen again.

NAME: Henry Wong  
GENDER: Male  
AGE: 17  
HEIGHT: 5 feet and 10 inches  
PARTNER: Terriermon  
HAIR COLOR: Blue  
HAIR STYLE: Medium length, spiked to the right.  
EYE COLOR: Green  
OUTFIT: Green sleeveless jacket, zipped up, over blue, long sleeve, sport shirt; brown Khakis, green and white shoes.  
TRUE FORM: MegaGargomon  
PERFECT FORM: unknown  
DESTINY: Tamer  
TARGET: Primary

"I don't understand why I have to register this information; I already know who the three primaries are, plus the four secondaries, and the three underlings. So, why do I need to do this?" The mysterious voice asked.

"REGISTERING THEM BRINGS US CLOSER TO THE FOURTH PRIMARY, AND THAT WILL ALLOW US TO EXCEED BOTH TRUE AND PERFECT" the screen read.

"Fine… That leaves the queen" The mysterious voice said.

Henry looked out the window.  
"I just heard Terriermon's voice" Henry said. Being how Henry's dad created digimon, he didn't make his kids try to forget.  
"You did?" said another voice. Henry looked down, there stood a teenage Susie, she wore a pink shirt that resembles the one she wore when she was seven, and she wore a pink skirt with pink shorts underneath it. She had long pink hair that she wore in a pony tail that went half way down her back.  
"I hope we get to see them again, Henry do you think that Lopmon or Terriermon will even recognize me?" Susie asked.  
"I don't know" Henry chuckled "You've grown a lot"  
"That's not funny Henry" Susie replied.  
"Lopmon will definitely recognize you, you're her tamer" Henry smiled, reassuring, while he put his hand on top of Susie's head. She looked back up at him and smiled.

A sandy landscaped was covered in a dark cloud. A giant black static figure, with pure white eyes, was sitting on a sandy throne. Behind the throne a sphere was sitting on a black pillar with a cube on the other end. In the sphere was a little white creature with spiked ears, it had a red triangle inside of a black triangle on its head. In the cube a dark mass was forming.  
"Let Calumon GO!" screamed a giant red Dinosaur that had white hair. The dinosaur was Growlmon. With him were Kyubimon, Gargomon, Guadromon, and Cyberdramon.  
"Pyro Blaster" Growlmon yelled.  
"Fox Tail Inferno" Kyubimon yelled.  
"Gargo Laser" Gargomon yelled.  
"Guardian Barrage" Guardromon yelled.  
"Desolation Claw" Cyberdramon yelled.  
All the attacks hit the mysterious creature, but nothing happened. The creature waved its arm and the five digimon flew back.  
"I am Tomperumon, an Ultimate level Virus type, I was created as a virus to infest people's personal information, but I grew a mind of my own and left. I will rule the Digital and Human planes." The mysterious creature, Tomperumon, said. Growlmon looked up.  
"We need help… Takatomon" he said before falling.  
"Rika…" Kyubimon said, before also falling.  
"Henry…" Gargomon said, also falling.  
"Kazu…" Guardromon said, trying to get up, but collapsing. Cyberdramon looked at Tomperumon and growled.

Kazu was walking home; he kicked a can out of his way. Did he really hear that, is Takato right, was it real? He walked up to his room and found the blue card that he drew for Takato; he picked up his D-Power.  
"Ha, why not, just to be funny" Kazu said.

The card span and Kazu reached up and grabbed it. He pulled it down and held up his D-Power and slid the card through it.  
"Digi Modify" Kazu yelled "Matrix digivolution activate."  
Kazu looked at his D-Power as it started glowing.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

Guardromon was on a screen, he shot his rockets and they flew around, burning off his old armor.  
"Guardromon digivolve too…:" the armor continues to be melted and welded by the rockets.  
"Andromon" the new digimon stated yelling out its name.

Growlmon, Kyubimon and Gargomon looked up at him, smiling. Cyberdramon looked back and smiled.  
"Gatling attack" Androman yelled as two rockets shot out of his chest and fired upon Tomperumon.  
"Desolation Claw" Cyberdramon yelled and his attack also hit Tomperumon.  
"Ugh, insects actually hurt me" Tomperumon yelled.  
"Yes, if we are the same level as him, we can hurt him," Growlmon got out.

Kazu looked at his D-Power.  
"Andromon needs me" he spoke.

Henry walked over to his D-Power and smiled, thinking of Terriermon, right then a blue card appeared. Henry knew what he had to do.

The card span and Henry grabbed it and looked from his side. He moved his arm in three ways before swiping his card.  
"Digi Modigy" Henry yelled "Matrix digivolution activate"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
"Gargomon digivolve too…" Gargomon yelled.  
"Rapidmon"

Rapidmon got up, "Let's do this."

"Tri-beam" Rapidmon yelled.  
"Gatling Attack" Androman yelled.  
"Desolation Claw" Cyberdramon yelled.  
The attacks hit Tomperumon and he fell to the ground. Growlmon and Kyubimon were waiting to digivolve.  
"Enough!" Tomperumon yelled. Calumon flew out of the sphere and landed in front of the three ultimates. The mass in the cube formed into shape, it was a black Calumon, it had red eyes and instead of a red and black triangle, it had a blue and white triangle. It snickered, its voice sounded evil and cruel.  
"Thank you, Tomperumon, for infusing your digivolution block powers with Calumon's DNA, you created me, BlackCalumon" BlackCalumon said. He then shot a bright blue beam out of his forhead, and standing in front of Tomperumon and BlackCalumon was a Hagurumon, Monodramon, Terriermon, Calumon, Renamon and Guilmon.  
"That's not fair, we didn't even get to Matrix Digivolve" Guilmon said disappointed.  
"And you won't get too" BlackCalumon said and shot a blue beam all over the digital plane. At this moment three glowing, blank, cards shot out of Calumon and flew off into the sky.  
"I have no need to kill any digimon, especially when me and only a few I choose can digivolve" Tomperumon said. "I spare your lives little rookies, come BlackCalumon, we must journey onwards."  
The five rookies collapsed, exhausted.

Takato walked into the bakery already tired. A little girl ran up to Takato.  
"Takato can you play with me?" she begged. She had brown hair that she wore to match Rika's hair style, when they first started out. Rika was her idol.  
"I got all my Digimon cards ready…" she begged.  
"Not right now Shi, I had a long day" Takato said.  
"Aww… Paleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeee?" Shi begged.  
"Shi, leave your brother a lone he seems very tired, plus I bet you he has a lot of Homework" Takato's mom spoke up.  
"Mom today was the last day of school," Takato said.  
"Hush, I know that, but I've been trying to get Shi to clean her room all day, and she said she will only do it if you can't play digimon with her," his mom told him. Takato looked over at Shi, who was taking a big bite out of Guilmon bread, still the best selling item in the store. Takato got smart and had his parents start filling the Terriermon bread with green apple, the Renamon bread with lemon, and the Guilmon bread with strawberry. Takato smiled.  
"Shi, tell you what, if you get your room clean, I will play Digimon with you" Takato said.  
"Yay!" Shi yelled and sprinted up stairs to her room. Takato went up to his room and lied down. He was thinking about a lot, and then he remembered something. He went over and opened his safe. In it was a pair of goggles and his gold D-Power.  
"I remember how I got you, it was after I accidentally created Megidramon" Takato sad smiling, "Oh Guilmon, I miss you so much, I wish I could have you here, you would love to meet Shi" Takato said, a tear falling from his face. "Why did Rika, Henry and I drift apart" Takato said, crying falling to his knees.  
"Did you say Rika?" Shi asked "As in the Digimon queen, you met her?" Takato looked at Shi, and whipped his eyes.  
"Met her, Shi, she was one of my best friends" Takato said to her. Shi's face was full of amazement.  
"You really must've messed up to lose the friendship of a girl like that" Shi said.  
"No I didn't mess anything up, she was originally an extremely mean person, now she's just very mean" Takato said, him and Shi both laughed at this.  
"If you didn't mess something up, then why'd you drift apart and why are you crying?" Shi asked.  
"I can't tell you Shi, you wouldn't understand," Takato answered the best he could.  
"Is it because she started dating Ryo instead of you?" Shi asked. Takato's face got really hot from this remark.  
"SHI!" he remarked.  
"That's what it is, I figured it out, Takato loves Rika, Takato loves Rika, I'm going to tell the world," Shi exclaimed and ran off. Takato looked after her. "So she believes that, what's the worst that could happen" he smiled.  
"Rika would be so much cooler to have around than Jeri!" Shi exclaimed.  
"Shi, that isn't nice" Takato yelled. "She is nothing like me" Takato smiled, his sister giving him a huge reminder of his past.  
He walked down stairs and grabbed two gift bags. In each he put Terriermon Bread, Renamon Bread, and Guilmon Bread.  
"I'll be back in a little while" Takato yelled as he left the bakery.  
He went to an apartment complex and had the doorman deliver the package, and he walked to Rika's and left the package on the front step, with a note saying "To: Rika"  
Takato went back home and as he went to his room he stopped by Shi's. She was passed out on the floor, her room almost clean, Takato finished picking her up room, and then he tucked her into bed.  
"Good night, Shi" Takato said and left the room.  
He walked back into his room, smiling he put his goggles on his head.  
"Like old times," he smiled. At that moment his goggles started glowing. Takato looked at his D-Power, the screen was also glowing. Then a blue card shot out of Takato's goggles.  
"What?" Takato asked confused. He looked at the blue card, and then he swiped it through his D-Power. A bright light shot out of his D-Power and out the window. Takato then noticed another light shooting across town.

Henry looked out his window and noticed the lights shooting in the air. He looked at his D-Power, it started glowing. He then aimed it out the window and a beam of light shot out of it.

Kazu looked up to see the three lights shooting in the air. He then noticed his D-Power glowing, so he aimed it out to the sky, then a fourth beam shot into the air.

Kenta looked up and saw the four beams.  
"Wow" he said "That is awesome." At that moment the digimon card he was holding turned into a blue card. He swiped it through his D-Power. The D-Power then shot a fifth beam into the air to join the others.

"Henry what is that?" Susie asked walking into his room. At that moment a blue card fell in front of her. She swiped it through her D-Power and it shot a sixth beam into the sky.

A girl was standing in her yard looking into the sky. She looked like she was about the age of the tamers when they first started their journey. She had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing a stylish yellow hat. She had brown eyes. She wore a purple hoodie, with a red scarf that resembled Impmon's. She wore a pink skirt and had white boots that covered her shins. She pulled out her purple D-Power. A blue card fell from the air. She swiped it through, and her D-Power shot a beam into the air.  
"Ai, what's going on?" said a boy that looked the same age as Ai, he was wearing an orange jacket, he had white shorts on, and he wore black shoes. He had long spikey brown hair.  
"I don't know Mako" Ai said as she stared into the sky "Impmon?" she asked softly. Suddenly a bright light formed above the two of them, it then fell into Mako's hands. Then it formed into a D-Power that had an orange ring.  
"I get to have my own?" Mako asked, and he then aimed his D-Power into the air, and eight beams shined brightly.

"URGENT URGENT!" The mysterious man looked at the elevated screen.  
"A NEW TAMER HAS BEEN GIVEN HIS PARTNER"  
"The fourth Primary?" The voice asked.

NAME: Mako  
GENDER: Male  
HEIGHT: 3 feet and 10 inches  
PARTNER: Augumon  
HAIR COLOR: Brown  
HAIR STYLE: Long, spiked.  
EYE COLOR: Brown  
OUTFIT: Orange jacket, white shorts, black shoes.  
TRUE FORM: Unknown  
PERFECT FORM: None  
DESTINY: Tamer  
TARGET: Secondary

"Drat, only a secondary." The mysterious man said.

NAME: Ryo Akiyama  
GENDER: Male  
AGE: 19  
HEIGHT: 6 feet, 2 inches.  
PARTNER: Monodramon  
HAIR COLOR: Brown  
HAIR STYLE: Long, spiked up to the right.  
EYE COLOR: Brown  
OUTFIT: Black hoodie with a skull with wings on it. Green pants and blue shoes. Metal shoulder pad that holds his cards and D-Power, and has fingerless black gloves.  
TRUE FORM: Justimon  
PERFECT FORM: unknown  
DESTINY: Tamer  
TARGET: Secondary

Ryo looked up at the eight beams in the sky, he smiled. He pulled out his D-Power and noticed a blue card. He swiped it and a Ninth beam shot into the air.

"What is happening?" He thought, watching others fall around him. He was a silver star with a crack in the middle that just revealed his eyes, and a red gem on his top point. He had black arms and legs that had blue gloves and boots on them. He also had two yellow ribbons coming out of him. He was Starmon. He then noticed a Kuwagamon destroying a bunch of Rookie leveled digimon.  
"I don't think so!" Starmon yelled. He then jumped into the air and punched Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon turned into data.  
"Think you Starmon" said one of the digimon; they were red insect digimon, Tentamon.  
"No problem, little Tentamon" Starmon said.  
"No, all of the digimon suddenly turned into their Rookie stages, the only champion or higher level digimon are mean and try destroying us, except for you Starmon," one of the Tentamon said.  
"What?" Starmon asked baffled. Just then nine beams shot into the air and combined. A beam then shot down and hit the ground. Starmon then flew towards it to see what it was.  
When he got there he was amazed to see a bunch of digi-gnomes grabbing data and throwing it together over by the beam. The Data then formed into a red and blue beast digimon, which had multiple spiked tails.  
"An Elecmon?" Starmon asked confused.

Jeri was holding her D-Power while staring at the nine beams. She then noticed that the static noise suddenly stopped. She looked down at her D-Power and noticed the screen was glowing.  
"Jeri, stay strong!" said an unfamiliar voice. Jeri's eyes grew wide.  
"Leomon? As a different stage?" Jeri asked. "It is!" Jeri said as tears of joy started falling from her eyes, "Leomon!" Jeri said smiling. Then a blue card fell and Jeri grabbed it and swiped it through her D-Power. She then shot a tenth beam to join in the others.

Starmon looked up as a tenth beam joined the other nine.  
"Weird…" Starmon said.  
"That was my Tamer, she knows I'm alive again," said the Elecmon. Starmon looked down at the little rookie.  
"You have a human partner?" Starmon asked, his eyes growing wide "What do mean, alive again?" Starmon asked.  
"It's a long story," Elecmon said "She originally knew my as my champion stage Leomon."  
"What happened?" Starmon asked.  
"Well…" Elecmon started when suddenly the large beam picked up Starmon, his arms and legs started pulling backwards and he started facing up. Suddenly three glowing triangles flew around Starmon and shot strait up into the beam.  
"What's happening?" Starmon asked wincing, then suddenly a ball of light came out of Starmon's chest, it formed into a D-Power with a silver ring and then shot into the air. The beams then disappeared and Starmon landed on the ground.  
"What?" he asked confused. He suddenly saw BlackCalumon fly past him. BlackCalumon then hit him with a blue beam and Starmon went flying. When he got up he noticed he was on a golden stick, he was made of wax, melting, and had a flame on his head.  
"I de-digivolved into Candelmon?" Candelmon asked confused.

Takato noticed that the ten beams died down. Then he saw three cards and a ball of light in the air, and they all flew in separate directions.  
"Ten beams?" Takato asked confused.  
"Let's see: Me, Rika, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Ai and Mako must have each sent a beam, can't forget Susie, and Jeri…" Takato counted, and then he realized "Leomon's alive again!" he jumped in the air with joy. Takato then climbed into his bed to fall asleep, not paying attention that he still wore his goggles, and he held his D-Power in his hand.  
Takato opened his eyes and noticed he was in the air, above a street. He looked down and saw a beautiful girl standing in the middle of the street. She had shoulder length red hair that she wore in a ponytail that went down. She looked Takato's age, she wore a blue hoodie that looked a lot like Takato's when his journey first started, and it even had the white crosses. The difference was it had and actual hood, it was long sleeve and it had a large red heart on the center. She wore Jeans and had Red shoes. Takato then noticed she was looking at a photo, and her eyes were tearing up.  
"What's she looking at that's making her cry?" Takato asked. He then flew around and noticed she was holding a picture of Henry, Rika and him, from when they first became tamers.  
"Rika?" Takato asked, unbelieving.  
"Amazing how you two are connected" the voice made Takato jump, he wasn't expecting anyone else there, he turned and saw someone was floating beside him. The person was wearing a black cloak, it covered him completely, Takato couldn't see his face, and the cloak covered the mysterious man's hands. He then noticed a rectangular electronic device floating around where the hand should be.  
"What the…?" Takato asked baffled.

"Woah, there's a lot to take in from this new adventure" said a voice that sounded like Kazu's "Who is this mysterious man and how is he in Takato's dream with him. Why is he investigating the Tamers and why is he obsessing over this 'Fourth Primary' is the fourth primary Candelmon's tamer? And what is with Takato's dream connection to Rika? Guess you'll just have to tune in next time on 'Digimon Tamers: Destiny'"


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the right to any of its characters; this is just an idea of mine for a new season of tamers, the only characters I have rights over are the ones I introduce in the series as new characters, but I still don't have full right over them. This is for reader enjoyment. Warning Rukato story*

"Ok so last time Takato was all bummed out because he missed Henry, Rika, Ryo and the digimon. Then some mysterious cloaked man was researching all the tamers trying to find the 'fourth primary.' While the digimon had their own problems, while facing a new threat called Tomperumon. Takato convinced Kazu that the digimon adventure was just his imagination and that gave him access to a blue card and Kazu and Henry managed to get Gargomon and Guardromon to Matrix Digivolve. It looked like the digimon had a chance to win but Tomperumon created BlackCalumon, and he took away the ability to digivolve. Meanwhile the tamers all shot beams of light in the air which allowed the digi-gnomes to bring back Elecmon. Starmon was fighting off bad digimon and a D-Power shot out of him, and then BlackCalumon turned him back into Candelmon. Takato saw Rika in his dream, but then the mysterious man appeared and talked to Takato through his dream, what is with this guy?"

Digimon Tamers: Destiny  
002: Happy birthday

"Amazing how you two are connected isn't it?" The mysterious man asked.  
"Who… who are you?" Takato asked.  
Takato then noticed something come up on the rectangular device that floated around the sleeve.

"DATA RENDERING…"

NAME: Rika Nonaka  
GENDER: Female  
AGE: 16  
HEIGHT: 5 feet and 7 inches  
PARTNER: Renamon  
HAIR COLOR: Red and brown  
HAIR STYLE: Shoulder length, downwards ponytail.  
EYE COLOR: Purple  
OUTFIT: Blue hoodie, with white strings as to look like X's and a large red heart; jeans and red shoes.  
TRUE FORM: Sakuyamon  
PERFECT FORM: Unknown  
DESTINY: Tamer  
TARGET: Primary

Takato looked at this and he noticed that the "Unknown" for "PERFECT FORM" had four question marks, and the second one was turned around, so it looked like the second and third one made a heart.  
"True form? Perfect form? What does it mean by that?" Takato asked.  
The mysterious man looked over at Takato.  
"Your true form is Gallantmon, whiles your Perfect form is Crimson Mode." He answered.  
"Oh…" Takato said "So Rika has one of those modes also?" Takato asked.  
"Yes, and so does Henry and Ryo, as well as the fourth Primary, but we have no clue who that is" The mysterious man answered.  
"Primary?" Takato asked.  
"Yes," the mysterious said "You, Rika, Henry and this mysterious person are the primaries…"  
"What about Ryo?" Takato asked.  
"He is the only Secondary that has a perfect, but Ryo is a secondary, as are Kazu, Kenta and Jeri, while Ai, Mako and Susie are underlings" The mysterious man said "They have no perfect form, but all of you have a 'True' form."  
"So everyone will be able to biomerge?" Takato asked.  
"Biomerge, that's what the Tamers called it, yes, all of you will biomerge, if you can unlock the ability to, and if you ever come across your digimon again, some of you may never be able to biomerge, for you may never unlock the ability," he answered.  
"Well Leomon's back, so what about Alice?" Takato asked. The mysterious man looked at the device.  
"Alice…" he spoke. "It says here, her destiny is not tamer… it is helper, her destiny was to give you the ability to biomerge in the real world"  
"Oh…" Takato said, sad like. He then noticed that the mysterious man vanished like Renamon does. Takato then looked at his D-Power, the screen was glowing. He then looked down at her.  
"What is the connection I have with her?" Takato asked. He then notices she pulled out her D-Power and her screen was also glowing. He looked at hers, and then at his, he noticed they both said the same thing:  
"NO DIGIVOLUTION ALLOWED"  
Rika then put her D-Power away, she looked at the photo again, and then she started to tear up, Takato then noticed she was holding Renamon bread in her other hand.  
"Rika!" Takato called out. Then the weirdest thing, ever, happened. Rika stopped, and then she looked up at Takato. Takato's eyes grew wide.  
"Can she hear me?" Takato thought.  
"I thought I heard Goggle-head's voice…" Rika spoke out, "I'm losing my mind, there's no way, I just really miss him that's all."  
"Well that's nice; she still refers to me as goggle-head…" Takato thought, completely oblivious to the fact that Rika said she really misses him, and didn't say anything about Henry. Rika's eyes were tearing up again.  
"It's weird seeing her like this…" Takato thought "She hasn't cried this much since we said goodbye to the digimon, did she cry more the second time because she knew she was saying goodbye to me, Henry and Jeri as well?"  
"DON'T CRY RIKA!" Takato shouted out, tears coming to his eyes. Rika once again turned around and looked up at where Takato was floating.  
"Takato…" she spoke out.  
"Wait, what am I doing?" Takato thought, "This is just a dream, isn't it? This is the weirdest dream ever, Rika crying and that mysterious man, talking to me… why do I have these dreams, I have many dreams like this, and they all look over Rika…" Takato then proceeded to float down towards Rika, "Wait, this has to be a dream, she just said my name…" Takato thought. He then landed right in front of Rika. She looked complete, and he looked transparent.  
"But this feels real…" Takato thought, he then saw a tear run down Rika's face. He lifted up his arm and whipped it off, her skin felt real. He then noticed her eyes grow wide, and then she reached up, like she was trying to grab something she couldn't see, and then, she grabbed Takato's wrist. Her eyes grew wide, she couldn't see him, but she could feel him.  
"Takato…" she said in a really soft and kind voice.  
Takato sprang up in his bed. He was panting; he then pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
"Rika, Henry, and Ryo…" said Takato, he ran his hand through his hair and noticed he had his goggles on; he took them off and set them down. He then looked at his D-Power.  
"Every time I had one of those dreams, it was when I fell asleep with my D-Power in my hand…" Takato spoke out. He turned the D-Power on and his eyes grew wide.  
"NO DIGIVOLUTION ALLOWED" appeared on the screen.  
"Was it a dream?" Takato asked.  
He got up and looked at his notepad.  
"The question marks made a heart, ha! Rika, love… funny" Takato said. He then wrote "Sakuyamon Love Mode" in his notepad.  
"And Henry and Terriermon as always trying to be so brave," Takato said. So, under Rika's he wrote "MegaGargomon Brave Mode."  
"Plus with Ryo, there's not a lot we know, plus his digimon has kind of a dark side," Takato chuckled to himself. However under Henry's he wrote "Justimon Shadow mode." Takato then set his D-Power down and fell back to sleep.  
Takato's D-Power then shot out electricity and pulled that one piece of paper through it.

"URGENT, URGENT"  
The Mysterious man looked at his device.  
"UPDATES ADDED"  
"Really?" he asked.  
"RYO AKIYAMA… PERFECT FORM: Shadow Mode"  
"HENRY WONG… PERFECT FORM: Brave Mode"  
"RIKA NONAKA… PERFECT FORM: Love Mode"  
"Well that is interesting… what about the fourth primary?" He asked.  
"FOLLOW THE STAR!"  
"You keep saying that, but I don't understand what it means!" The mystery man out raged.

Takato drifted off, and had a different dream, this one viewed onto the digital world. He saw two digimon, one looked like a giant cannon with 4 spiked legs, a triangular head, and six eyes. The other one looked like a giant shield with a huge crack going down its center, and it's separated at the top. It had an eye in the center of the crack, it had one really big metallic arm, and its other arm was an axe, with fingers on the end. It also had two spiked legs.  
"Will it work?" asked the cannon.  
"Of course, Paludrafyrmon, he will open a portal, and you will go into it," said the shield.  
"But Protiromon, what do I do then?" Paludrafyrmon asked.  
"You will go find the Digimon queen, and destroy her!" Protiromon said.  
"And you?" Paludrafyrmon asked?  
"I, will find her partner, Renamon, and destroy her," Protiromon answered. Both digimon then started laughing maniacally.

Takato sprang up again.  
"What is with my dreams tonight?" Takato asked.  
"If they destroy Renamon and Rika, next they'll go after Ryo, Henry, Jeri, and Kazu… everyone up to me…" Takato thought.  
"Ugh!" he grunted then plopped down. He somehow managed to fall back asleep.

"Can I wake him up now?" Shi's voice asked.  
"No, Shi, let him sleep" Takato heard his mom say.  
"But I want him to open my present before we leave…" Shi responded. Takato opened his eyes and looked at Shi. She, noticing this, smiled huge.  
"Happy birthday brother!" Shi yelled and gave Takato a hug.  
"Thank you…" Takato said laughing.  
"Here" Shi said handing Takato a wrapped box "I saved up my allowance all year until I had enough money to buy these." Takato looked down.  
"Shi, you didn't have to do that…" Takato said.  
"But I did it, because you're the best big brother ever…" Shi responded. Takato smiled and gave Shi a big hug. "Plus, Rika might come over if you two start being friends again, and you'd let me hang out with her…" Shi said.  
"There's always a catch…" Takato smile at her. Shi giggled. Takato opened the box and saw three packs of cards that said "Digimon: Gold."  
"These…" Takato started.  
"Are the most expensive Digimon packs and are guaranteed to come with rare and new cards, and no two packs come with the same cards," Shi interrupted.  
"And you got me three…" Takato said.  
"Yep!" Shi said smiling. Takato then gave her a hug. "Brother, why are you crying?" Shi asked.  
"Because my birthday has already started as the best day ever," Takato responded.  
"Yay!" Shi said, feeling proud, she ran out of the room to tell her parents. Shortly after Shi came back in Takato's room.  
"Mom and Dad are taking me to meet the digimon King and Queen," Shi said smiling "They told me to tell you that you get the day to yourself."  
"Thank you, Shi" Takato said.  
"Even though I'm seeing them, to me, you are the Digimon King" Shi said and then ran downstairs and left with their parents, Takato was left there smiling. He then proceeded to get dressed.

Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were all walking down the street.  
"Where are we going?" Kenta asked.  
"To get Takato something amazing for his birthday," Jeri said.  
"But, what?" Kenta asked.  
"You'll see soon enough," Kazu said. They walked up and saw three kids playing in front of an apartment complex. The kids were Ai, Mako and Susie.  
"Susie, you've grown…" Kazu said. She turned around and looked at him smiling.  
"You have also Kazu," Susie said.  
"Is Henry home?" Kenta asked.  
"Yes…" Susie looked confused.  
"Can you go get him for us please?" Jeri asked.  
"Why?" Susie asked.  
"It's Takato's birthday, we want the gang together for it!" Kazu said.  
"OK!" Susie exclaimed and sprinted into the building. Minutes later she came out with Henry, and Kazu explained a lot to him, and they all talked about the digi-light experience from the previous night.  
"Let's go" Kazu said.  
"Can I come?" Susie asked?  
"Why not?" Henry smiled.  
"Can we come?" Ai and Mako asked in unison.  
"Well…" Kenta started, but he was silenced at what happened next. All five stared dumbstruck when Ai and Mako each presented a D-Power.  
"We were part of that light show last night… I got my own D-Power put of it; don't know who my partner is tho…" Mako said.  
"We want to see the people that helped out Impmon, he is my partner" Ai said.  
So the group of seven all walked off towards the park.

Takato walked downstairs, he had his D-Power around his neck again.  
"Might as well watch some TV before I go out…" Takato said. He then noticed someone in the store. "Hey, we're closed" Takato said towards them. They turned around. The person had a beautiful face, she had blue eyes and wore glasses, which didn't affect her beauty any, and she had long blonde hair that ran below her shoulder blades. She had a white shirt on; the right sleeve went all the way down her arm while the left sleeve didn't make it past her shoulder. The shirt had a metallic silver line going across it in a downwards diagonal. She wore tight shiny silver pants that only went past her knees and she wore black boots.  
"I… I'm sorry…" she said shyly, her voice was so soft and innocent.  
"That's fine, I'm just going to have to ask you to leave" Takato said after staring blankly for a little while.  
"Do I have to?" She asked "I heard one of my friends might be heading over here for someone's birthday and I wanted to meet them, but if you're closed, I don't see how they're going to get a bakery item for his birthday…" She said.  
"Great, now I might ruin someone's birthday, and they share mine…" Takato thought.  
"Alright…" Takato sighed "You can stay for a little while, but don't let anyone in."  
"Thank you…" She said.  
"No problem," Takato smiled "Hey it's my birthday today also, so I understand, I'm 17 now."  
"Well Happy Birthday…" she started.  
"Takato" Takato said shaking her hand.  
"Takato?" she asked "Well, Happy birthday Takato, I'm Emily Tsuronade."  
"Takato Matsuki" Takato said "Wanna watch TV while you wait?" Takato asked.  
"Sure!" she said and she and Takato went into the room that the TV was in.

Takato turned on the TV and a reporter was in front of a crowd of people and this was what she was saying:  
"Here I am at a signing convention for the digimon King and Queen…"  
"Wow, the digimon queen is so cool, I wish I could meet her" Emily said, Takato looked at her and smiled. However his smile quickly disappeared when he saw what came on TV… it was Shi.  
"And what are you doing little girl?" the reporter asked.  
"I'm going to meet the Digimon Queen and get an autograph from her, and then I'm going to tell that my big bro is in love with her!" Shi told the reporter. Takato was drinking some juice and he spat it all over the place. Emily looked at him.  
"So that's the worst that could come of that…" Takato said. Emily just stared at him.  
"What's the matter?" Emily asked.  
"I… I gotta go, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" Takato said painfully "You can take a free Guilmon Bread for your trouble, I'm sorry."  
"I have a question, Takato…" Emily said "Why Guilmon Bread, I mean Renamon Bread and Terriermon Bread, well there digimon, and you probably got your parents to make 'em as an appeal for younger people, but what's a Guilmon?"  
Takato smiled, when he stood up, his un-opened packs fell out of his pocket.  
"Are those Gold Digimon packs?" Emily asked.  
"Ya, my sister got them for me for my birthday, today" Takato said.  
"Well… Can I come with you?" Emily asked.  
"What?" Takato said "You…"  
"Well I can already tell I like you, Takato, I think we were meant to be friends, its destiny" Emily said. Takato stared at her dumbstruck.  
"OK…" Takato said, smiling "Guess what, you might get to meet the Digimon queen if you do."  
"Why?" Emily asked.  
"She was one my best friends" Takato said. Emily smiled and they left the bakery.

Shi was pushing past people; she saw Ryo and Rika autographing pictures for people.  
"Miss Rika," she called up. Rika looked down at her and smiled, it was the fact of how this little girl reminded her of herself by how she looked… but she somehow also reminded her of Takato.  
"What can I do for you?" Rika asked her.  
"You're my hero, my idol," Shi started, Rika smiled "But I'm not here for me today, it's my brother's birthday today, and I wanted to let you know that he loves you!" Shi said.  
"That's cute…" Rika said "Well how old is he?"  
"17" Shi said. Rika's smile vanished. "Great another creep who's obsessed over me, curse my mother's good looks."  
"I'm sorry little girl," Rika said "I don't date people I don't know; besides I'm dating Ryo."  
"But you do know him!" Shi exclaimed. Rika's eyes grew wide.  
"I do" she said "Wait, is this some cheesy trick to use a little girl to try to get my attention at any time he will show up and tell her to stop bothering me and smile at me, trying to make me like him." Rika thought.  
"Ya, the other day, he was looking at this electronic thingy, and he fell to his knees and started crying saying how he missed you and one of his other friends, I had never him cry, he said you guys were best friends a long time ago…" Shi said. Rika's eyes grew very wide.  
"What's his name?" Rika asked.  
"Takato Matsuki, I'm Shi Matsuki!" Shi exclaimed.  
"Takato?" Rika said. Ryo looked over at her; Shi stuck her tongue out at Ryo, as if in victory.  
"Yep, Takato, he lives with me and our parents at our brakery…" Shi said.  
"Takato" Ryo said smiling, remembering his friend. However Rika was in thought about what happened that previous night. Right then Takato and Shi's parents walked up.  
"Time to go Shi…" her mom said.  
"Aww… I don't wanna…" Shi said.  
"Mrs. Matsuki?" Rika spoke. She looked at her.  
"Oh, Rika, I almost didn't recognize you," she said.  
"Thanks for the bread gift yesterday," Rika said.  
"Gift, I don't know of any gift, I had 6 pieces of bread disappear though; two Terriermon, two Renamon and two Guilmon, they were for a special order, but they just vanished. Did you make them into gifts?" Mr. Matsuki asked his wife.  
"No, it was probably Takato…" Mrs. Matsuki said, and they started walking away.  
"Goodbye Rwika!" Shi said, slurring her word like little kids do.  
"It's his birthday?" Rika asked. Rika suddenly got up and left. Ryo looked after her. He autographed another picture.  
"Sorry I can only do four more and then we'll have to quit." Ryo said to the crowd. The crowd let out disappointed murmurs.

Takato and Emily walked up to where the convention was. It was barren, on person was sweeping.  
"Hey, what happened to the King and Queen convention?" Takato asked.  
"Oh, some little girl was talking to the Digimon Queen and she left, so the Digimon King cut the convention short," the sweeper said.  
"Shi…" Takato sighed, "Ok thanks!" Takato said and he and Emily left. "Now she's probably on her way to the bakery to kill me…" Takato thought, and he looked over at Emily, she was staring at him. Takato quickly looked away.  
"Some birthday huh?" Emily said to Takato.  
"Hey it's pretty good, my sister got me three Gold packs, I made a new friend, and it's a nice day out" Takato said to her.  
"Ya! That is a good way to look at it," Emily said "You're good at finding the silver lining, Takato." Emily said to him.  
"Emily what's up?" Takato asked her.  
"Well, today's my birthday also… but no one has said anything, I was hoping on seeing my friend to see if he'd remember…" Emily said. Takato smiled.  
"Happy Birthday Emily," Takato said. Emily smiled "I have an idea, I'm gonna take you to my favorite spot!" Takato said, "Ok?"  
"Ok!" Emily responded. Takato grabbed her wrist and started to running, she exclaimed a "Whoa!" when she was jolted forward.

They were at the park; Takato and Emily were standing in front of a gated white structure.  
"This is it," Takato said and he climbed on it, and then he proceeded to help Emily onto it. The two lied down on it, side to side, they pointed out the shapes in clouds, and they laughed and talked.  
"This is wonderful…" Emily said. Takato looked at her and smiled. "Yes, yes it is" Takato said.  
"Hey are there two suns?" Emily asked. "What a weird question, of course not?" Takato thought. He looked up to see what Emily was pointing at and saw that there where, two balls of light, in the sky.  
"Is that one getting closer?" Takato asked. Their eyes grew wide. The ball fell to Emily, she looked at Takato.  
"Reach up and grab it," he said smiling, as he started pulling something out of his shirt. When Emily put her hands around it, the light turned into a D-Power with a silver ring. Her eyes grew wide; she looked at Takato and noticed he was holding a gold one with designs on it.  
"You are a digimon tamer," Takato said "and to answer your previous question from this morning, Guilmon is my digimon, my partner."

"Wow, you and I are Digimon Tamers, are there others?" Emily asked.  
"Why of course…" Takato laughed. "The breads in my bakery were made after the digimon of my two best friends." Emily smiled.  
"Who are they, the others, and their partners?" Emily asked. "And who is my partner?"  
"I don't know who your partner is, you'll have to find out on your own, and as for the other tamers they are all my friends…: Kazu has a Guardromon, Kenta has a Marinangemon, Jeri has a Leomon…" Takato started. Emily stared at him in amazement. "Ai and Mako have Impmon, Susie has Lopmon, Ryo, the digimon King, has Cyberdramon, Rika, the digimon Queen, has Renamon, and Henry has Terriermon."  
"Henry!" Emily exclaimed and sprang up "Henry Wong?" she asked.  
"Yeah…" Takato said "He was my best friend, until he got transferred."  
"I go to school with him!" Emily said, "He is that friend that I was talking to you about." Takato stared at Emily "She's taking the whole digimon thing, really well; she doesn't think I'm crazy, and she's connected to Henry; what's with this girl, it really was destiny for us to meet and become friends, are the digi-destined automatically attracted to each other?" Takato thought.  
"Will destroy!" Takato heard a voice say.  
"RIKA!" Takato jumped off the structure and started running "I'm sorry, we'll meet up again, and I have something to do alone!" Takato yelled to Emily. Emily smiled then she noticed a familiar blue haired boy walking with a group of people.

Henry looked up the road and saw a blonde girl standing up there.  
"Emily?" Henry asked "Emily, what are you doing here, oh yeah, Happy Birthday!"  
"I was hanging with your friend Takato!" Emil exclaimed running up to Henry, she then pulled out her D-Power and showed it to Henry, his eyes grew wide.  
"I just got it, while I was with Takato, I'm a Tamer just like you, and these must be the other Tamers that Takato told me about, well minus him, Rika and Ryo…" Emily said to Henry. The whole group smiled at her.  
"Yep, we are!" Kazu said smiling. Jeri was staring at Emily, "Takato spent the whole day, his birthday with her, it's also her birthday, and she's beautiful,… did Takato fall for her, are we not going to be together anymore?" Jeri looked down, kind of sad.

Protiromon and Paludrafyrmon were standing quietly in the digital world. In front of them was a dark figure, which no details could be made out about. Its arms and legs were chained down; it was sitting on what looked like an old chair.  
"It is time…" the figure spoke. Protiromon then got up and shot off in a random direction. The figure then lifted up its hand and a huge portal opened, Paludrafyrmon walked into the portal.  
Meanwhile Candelmon and Elecmon saw this, they started running towards the portal, and they were joined by an Augumon and an Impmon. The four rookie level digimon jumped through the portal as it was closing.  
Tomperumon landed in front of the chained figure.  
"WHAT DID I SAY! NO PORTALS!" Tomperumon yelled in anger.  
"Or what?" the other digimon said.  
"I'll have BlackCalumon de-digivolve you!" Tomperumon snapped.  
"You know that dark magic doesn't work on me… who are you to order me around?" the mysterious digimon asked.  
"I am Tomperumon, the most powerful digimon of the digital plane!" Tomperumon snapped.  
"AND IF THESE CHAINS WERE BROKEN!" the other digimon yelled starting to get up. Tomperumon fell shaking, he was scared. "That's what I thought" it said sitting back down. Tomperumon left.

"URGENT URGENT"  
"The fourth?" the voice asked.  
"THE FOURTH!"

NAME: Emily Tsuronade  
GENDER: Female  
AGE: 17  
HEIGHT: 5 feet and 5 inches  
PARTNER: Candelmon  
HAIR COLOR: Blonde  
HAIR STYLE: Long, below shoulders.  
EYE COLOR: Blue, also, with glasses.  
OUTFIT: White shirt; the right sleeve all the way down arm, while the left sleeve didn't make it past shoulder. The shirt had a metallic silver line going across it in a downwards diagonal. Tight shiny silver pants that only goes past knees and black boots.  
TRUE FORM: Shinestarmon  
PERFECT FORM: Blade mode  
DESTINY: Tamer  
TARGET: Primary

"Candelmon… Chandelmon turns into Starmon… follow the star, it makes sense now" the mysterious voice said.

A room was filled with what looked like a giant map. Two girls were in tight uniforms, and had glassed and were in spiny chairs.  
"Sir a huge portal just opened and a figure is coming through it!" Riley said. A man was sitting in a chair. He was in a suit; he had blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses.  
"Could the children's Digimon be returning?" Yamaki asked.  
"Let's find out," Riley said, she brought up a page.  
"Paludrafyrmon, ultimate level, extremely powerful, Virus type digimon, and sir it's evil!" Riley yelled.  
"Crap!" Yamaki said, "But what can we do?"

Takato was running, he was surprised he wasn't tired yet, he just kept running. Takato slid in front of the doorway. He knocked and Knocked, Rika's mom answered the door.  
"Takato?" she asked, "Umm are you aware that you have goggles on your head?" she asked.  
"Yes I do, is Rika home?" Takato asked.  
"Yes, come in" she said.  
It's been so long since he was in this house, but yet, he still knew his way around it perfectly. He got to Rika's room and knocked. Rika walked up and answered the door, she looked Takato over.  
"Wow, Goggle-head, if it weren't for those stupid goggles, I wouldn't recognize you…" Rika said, she was smiling, but it suddenly faded.  
"Why did you send your sister to tell me you loved me?" Rika asked sternly.  
"I didn't!" Takato said defensively, "I was, missing you, Henry and Ryo, and Shi asked why we drifted apart, I told her I couldn't say, cause she wouldn't understand, and that's how she interpreted it…" Rika smiled, but yet it vanished again.  
"Should I ask him? About last night?" Rika thought. "Happy birthday goggle-head…" Rika said.  
"Thanks!" Takato said smiling.  
"Rika! Your grandma and I are going out shopping!" Rika's mom said "Be back in a few hours!"  
"Ok mom!" Rika yelled.

"Where are we going again?" Guilmon asked.  
"To someone wise, I want to know why we couldn't Matrix digivolve, and I want to know more about this BlackCalumon" Renamon said. Guilmon suddenly whipped around and started growling. Protiromon landed.  
"My quarrel isn't with you, Guilmon, I must destroy Renamon…" Protiromon said.  
"I won't let you!" Guilmon growled Renamon went on the offensive.  
"So be it!" Protiromon laughed.

"Takato…" Rika started.  
"Hmm?" Takato looked at her.  
"Remember when you had that dream those years ago, and that's what brought us together?" Rika asked.  
"Yeah, I do" Takato said.  
"Did you have another one last night?" Rika asked.  
"Why, yes, I did, how'd you know?" Takato asked.  
"I heard your voice while I was out, and then I felt you wipe a tear from my face…" Rika said.  
"So they're more then dreams…" Takato said.  
"Takato, why'd you come here?" Rika asked.  
"To warn you…" Takato started.

Henry and the group looked up as a portal opened. A giant cannon like creature was floating in the air.  
"What is that?" Emily asked. Henry pointed his D-Power at it, but all it said was:  
"NO DIGIVOLUTION ALLOWED"  
Four more digimon fell down and landed in front of the group. Ai and Mako ran up to Impmon and hugged him, Impmon laughed. Augumon walked up to Mako.  
"Mako" he said, Mako looked at him, "You are my tamer" Mako jumped up and gave Augumon a hug. Elecmon ran up to Jeri.  
"Jeri!" he exclaimed.  
"Leomon!" Jeri cried as she hugged him.  
"Actually that's Leomon's rookie stage Elecmon," Kazu said.  
"Elecmon," Jeri smiled. Candelmon hopped forward.  
"Who's my Tamer?" he asked.  
"Everyone has a partner, except Emily" Henry said. Emily pulled out her silver D-Power.  
"Hey that's the silver and white thing that shot out of my chest when I was Starmon!" Candelmon said, "You are my Tamer."  
"My Digimon!" Emily exclaimed.  
"Impmon, Elecmon?" Henry started "Where are Guardromon, Marinangemon, Terriermon, Renamon, Guilmon, Lopmon, and Cyberdramon?" Henry asked.  
"Well," Impmon started. "They were fighting this new digimon, and he created BlackCalumon, and it took away our ability to digivolve, it turned Cyberdramon into Mondramon and turned Guardromon into Hagurumon."  
"That's why our D-Power's say 'no digivolution allowed'" Kazu interrupted.  
"Yes," Impmon continued "But the new guy spared them, so they're fine, but we couldn't find them to join us in the portal before it closed." They looked up at Paludrafyrmon, he started charging a blast.

Paludrafyrmon aimed at Rika's house, he charged in his attack then he yelled.  
"Desolation Blast" He fired out a huge blast that destroyed Rika's house.

"So what's up with this mysterious man, and what makes Emily so special? Plus Takato's doing really well with the girls, or so it looks, but I don't know if that matters because did Rika and Takato just get annihilated. To find out what happens tune in next time to Digimon Tamers: Destiny!"


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the right to any of its characters; this is just an idea of mine for a new season of tamers, the only characters I have rights over are the ones I introduce in the series as new characters, but I still don't have full right over them. This is for reader enjoyment. Warning Rukato story*

"Last time Takato met a strange girl named Emily, and she ended up being the fourth primary, Takato spent the whole day with Emily and then remembered about Paludrafyrmon planning an attack and he took off. Shi went and talked to Rika and Ryo, and caused the convention to be cut short. Takato's made it to Rika's while she was in one piece, but shortly after Paludrafyrmon destroyed Rika's house, are our hero's still alive even?"

Rika had a long walk home, "This has to be coincidence" she thought, but she still seemed in doubt. "He had that dream which caused us to become friends, was this one of his dreams?" Rika said out loud. She looked around to make sure no one heard her.  
Rika took a deep breath, a flash, she saw debris flying everywhere.  
Rika was deep in thought, when she heard a knock. She opened her room door to see someone she barely recognized, standing there. If it weren't for his goggles, she wouldn't have recognized the goggle-head.  
Another breath, another flash, she heard screaming and ringing, the voices, familiar and new. She felt sharp pain.  
"Takato, why did you come here?" Rika asked.  
"To warn you!" Takato said.  
"About what, your little sister Shi?" Rika asked.  
"No, this is serious!" Takato said. Rika looked at him surprised.  
She winced, trying to get up, the smell of fire filled the air she had a small piece of wood stuck in her arm, tears in her eyes as she pulled it out. "I WONT LET YOU HURT HER!" she heard a voice say.  
"What is it?" Rika asked.  
"I had a dream, about two digimon, Protiromon and Paludrafyrmon, they were planning to kill you and Renamon, while I was in the park, I heard Paludrafyrmon's voice." Takato said, "We have to get out of here!"  
"Let me grab my things…" Rika said as she walked to the other side of the room. At that moment Takato heard the sound of a beam charging. He ran towards Rika.  
Paludrafyrmon was charging his attack, he was fully charged.  
Takato was sprinting towards Rika, he jumped.  
"Desolation…" Paludrafyrmon started.  
Takato's arms wrapped around Rika's waist as he pulled her out of the house, breaking through her door.  
"… blast!" Paludrafyrmon shot a blast that blew up Rika's house. Takato and Rika landed outside on the ground, they slid a few feet, they were bruised, but avoided the blast, Rika was fading in and out of consciousness, Takato stood up and turned towards Paludrafyrmon. Henry and all the other tamers, including Ryo, were running towards them, screaming.

Protiromon swiped his axe and Renamon went flying, she crashed into a rock, she winced in pain. Guilmon ran in front of Renamon, growling.

"Amazing how the digimon reflect their tamers…" the mysterious voice said.  
"Of CoUrSe, ThEy ArE a PaRt Of EaCh OtHeR aFtEr AlL." The device said.  
"Do you think we'll ever have a relationship like that Scananomon?" the voice asked.  
"HoPeFuLlY… wE cOuLd Do AlMoSt AnYtHiNg If We ObTaIn ThE pOwEr FrOm ThE fOuRtH pRiMaRy." Scananomon said.

Takato noticed his pocket was glowing, he pulled out his "Digimon: Gold" packs, one was glowing. He opened it and all ten cards turned into the same card. Takato stared at it, dumbstruck. Each card had a symbol on it and said "Crest of Miracles."  
"Digi-modify"  
A card span and Takato grabbed it and looked up. He flipped his D-Power and swiped the card through it.  
"Digi-Modify!" Takato yelled. The card came apart and the crest started glowing.  
"Crests of Miracles activate!" Takato yelled. His D-Power shot a bright white light that hit Paludrafyrmon, the large digimon got pushed back. A portal appeared and Calumon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Hagurumon, Marineangemon, and Monodramon fell from the sky and landed in front of the tamers.

"Terriermon, you have to digivolve!" Henry yelled.  
"I can't, some big meanie digimon, named Tomperumon, took away out abilities to." Terriermon said.  
"What are we to do?" Henry asked. Emily stared at their group of digimon, then she looked at Takato, and then she looked at Paludrafyrmon.  
"Augumon!" Impmon said.  
"Yes?" The new digimon asked curious.  
"Our masters are Ai and Mako, they are siblings, and so in turn, so are we, now let's work together and protect our masters!" Impmon exclaimed. Augumon looked at him and smiled.  
"We'll help!" Terriermon said, all the digimon smiled and ran up the hill.  
"Pepper Breath!" Augumon yelled.  
"Badda-boom!" Impmon yelled.  
"Bunny blast!" Terriermon yelled.  
"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yelled.  
"Paraffin Paralyzer!" Candelmon yelled.  
"Super Thunder Strike!" Elecmon yelled.  
"Kahuna Waves!" Marineangemon yelled.  
"Cog Crushers!" Hagurumon yelled.  
"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon yelled.  
All the attacks hit Paludrafyrmon.  
"Insects!" he yelled and swiped the rookies away. They all fell to the ground.  
"No!" all the Tamers said in unison.  
"Takato Matsuki, move, I have no desire to hurt you, I must destroy the queen, ultimate power will be unlocked for you, for all of us, if you let me destroy her!" he said to Takato, "Why would you save her?"  
"Because she's one of my friends!" Takato retorted.

"Guilmon, I'll tell you again, move and I'll have my master let you digivolve, don't, and you'll be a wasted death, we must destroy the queen and her partner, to be free." Protiromon said to Guilmon.  
"Not if that means you'll hurt Renamon, I won't let you! Why do want to hurt the digimon queen!?" Guilmon exclaimed.

"The Digimon Queen?! Don't make me laugh!" Paludrafyrmon said to Takato.

"She is the queen of darkness… empty ice and death!" Protiromon said.

"She will give the dark one ultimate power, if he consumes her, but…" Paludrafyrmon said.

"If we destroy her and her partner…" Protiromon said.

"Then we will stop that evil, and a light and good power will be spread through all the digimon," Paludrafyrmon said.

"If you manage to stop us, then you allow the dark one ultimate power…" Protiromon said.

"Now step aside, so we may save the world!" Paludrafyrmon said.

"We won't let him consume them!" Guilmon said.  
"And how will you stop him?" Protiromon asked.  
"We just will!" Guilmon growled.  
"You naïve fool!" Protiromon said.  
"The way it sounds, you and your friends just want that power, so you'll become undefeatable!" Guilmon said.  
"That's a perk from it" Protiromon said, if he could, he would be smiling.  
Takato and Guilmon's face were suddenly side by side, the left side showing Guilmon's face in the digital world, the right side showing Takato's face in the real world. At the exact same time both yelled:  
"I WONT LET YOU HURT HER"

Emily looked at Candelmon, a tear coming to her eye. At that moment a bright white ball emerged from the center of her chest.  
"DIGIVOLUTION"  
"Candelmon digivolve too…"  
Candelmon had his outer layer ripped off of him, he became enclosed in a silver egg, he came out as Starmon, and he jumped into his boots and slammed his hands into his gloves, he span around and kicked the air.  
"Starmon!" he exclaimed.

Everyone stared in amazement at the emerged Starmon.

"DIGI-MODIFY"  
A regular card span in front of Takato, he grabbed it and looked up. He spun his D-Power in his hand and then swiped the card through it.  
"Digi-Modify" Takato yelled. It showed the card comes apart, but then it turned into a blue card.  
"Matrix Digivolution!" Takato yelled. A beam shot into the air and slammed Paludrafyrmon in the face, Paludrafyrmon flew backwards.

Wargrowlmon suddenly emerged. Protiromon's eye grew wide, as did Renamon's. Wargrowlmon slashed at Protiromon.  
"Curses, he could win at this rate!" Protiromon thought. He flew backwards, and then he turned around and flew off before the battle even started. Wargrowlmon turned back into Guilmon. Then a portal appeared and sucked Guilmon and Renamon into it.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends… I refuse to lose any more friends!" Takato yelled at Paludrafyrmon. Takato then started floating into the air, he eyes were blank.  
"HENRY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Terriermon yelled.  
"I don't know!" Henry said, the wind in the area started to pick up.  
"I'm scared!" Terriermon said, and Henry grabbed him and held him close.

The mysterious man looked up as the wind picked up.  
"The destiny crests is doing something…" he said.  
"YoU dOn'T sAy…" Scananomon said.  
"Shush!" The mysterious man said to him.

Takato was in the air, energy forming all around him, a loud growling noise, that sounded like Megidramon's, was heard. Takato looked up, eyes blank.  
"I finally have all my friends together…" Takato though as he got in a stance pulling his right arm back. The entire gang noticed that the energy that formed around Takato formed into the shape of Megidramon. "And then these guys come, and try to take someone from me… we just got Leomon back, and they're trying to destroy Rika…" Takato thought, at that moment Renamon and Guilmon appeared at the scene. "All my old friends, Plus my new ones like Emily… Emily, Jeri, Rika I must protect them."  
"I must protect my friends; I must protect those I care about…" Takato said in a demonic voice. Jeri looked up at Takato tears in her eyes.  
"Takato…" she called. Takato looked down at Jeri, remembering the pain she was in with the D-reaper, the sorrow she went through from losing Leomon.  
"Takato!" Emily said crying. Takato remembered how sad she was, she was alone, her only friend before Takato was Henry, No one told her Happy Birthday besides Takato and Henry.  
"I must stop that sadness" Takato said in the demonic voice. He started growling as the crest of Destiny started burning into his chest. He looked at Rika, she was in pain, and she was trying to get up, so much pain. Takato remembered how she used to be, she was hurt, Icedevimon tried taking her coldness, she had no friends, her mother didn't understand her, and now her house was destroyed.  
"I will end this!" Takato growled, his eyes glowing completely black. He turned at Paludrafyrmon, growling exactly like Megidramon. He flew at Paludrafyrmon and punched him in the face. Paludrafyrmon flew backwards. He glitched a little.  
"Must retreat…" Paludrafyrmon said weakly. A portal then opened and Paludrafyrmon went into it.

Takato flew down to the ground, still growling.  
"Takatomon?" Guilmon called out. Takato turned at him and growled.  
"So much pain must erase pain." Takato said. At this moment Rika had joined the group. "You all felt pain, feel pain, nothing but pain, sorrow…" Takato growled.  
"Idiot…" Henry said. Takato growled at him. "They may have sad times, but we can't focus on just their sad past, we have to remember their happy memories…"  
Takato bowed his head at this and ran his hands through his hair. The Megidramon energy was still around him, the crest was still on his chest. "No sorrow… Happy, sad, pain… love!" Takato growled.  
"Takato…" Rika said placing her hand on his shoulder. Takato snapped at her, Rika fell backwards and Ryo ran to her protection, guarding her. Emily and Jeri stared at Takato.  
"Hey Chumely use your head… friends!" Kazu yelled. Takato started growling again.  
"Friends…" he exhaled. He growled. Emily walked up to Takato.  
"You made my birthday the best day ever… you saved Rika's and Jeri's lives. You're Henry's and Kazu's best friend. You're loved by your sister… Shi" Emily said.  
"Shi…" Takato growled. His eyes grew wide. He remembered Shi gift from that morning. He remembered the swimming hole with Henry and the digimon. He remembered playing with Guilmon and Kazu and Kenta and the others. He remembered Rika making him blush and him doing the same to her. He remembered being Ryo's friend. Dancing with Jeri, and then the memory of him wiping away Rika's tears, and then look on her face. After that memory all of his happy memories started flowing through his head, every memory.  
However at the end all he saw was him, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon. It was back when they all first met, just standing there; nothing else, just the three of them standing there. Takato let out a breath, his eyes cleared, but were full of tears, and the energy and the crest disappeared. He fell to the ground.

"Is Rika ok?" Takato asked. Rika stepped forward, she was angry.  
"Am I ok, yeah… barely, and its' your fault, why did you have to try to reconnect us, my life was perfectly fine before you came back. This all started with that stupid little lover boy dream, and then you sent your sister to tell me how you feel, because you aren't man enough to do it yourself, and then you showed up to my house, and all this happened, just… just… JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID CHILD!" Rika out busted. The entire group stared at her, dumbstruck, no one said anything.  
"Come one dear, let's leave lover boy with his friends…" Rika said as she turned around and started walking.  
"But Rika…" Ryo started, "That's kind of harsh, and he's our friend to…" Rika suddenly stopped, everyone froze.  
"Dear, let's go, I don't want the life being ruined by loving someone but never being able to be with them…" Rika said sternly. Ryo looked at her and then walked up to her.  
"This will avoid any misconceptions, and it will keep us happy, we'll just avoid him!" Rika said angrily.  
"What a jerk!" Kazu said. Rika and Ryo were walking down the road, Monodramon chased after Ryo; the tamers had gone so long without their digimon that it was weird getting use to them again. Renamon was still unconscious. Rika had tears coming out of her eyes.  
"Rika?" Ryo spoke after noticing this, "you weren't talking about Takato… were you?" Ryo asked.  
"What?" Rika responded.  
"The life being ruined because you love someone you can't be with, the avoiding misconceptions, you weren't talking about Takato, you were talking about you…" Ryo said. Rika stopped. She then burst out into tears and fell into Ryo's arms.  
"Am I a horrible person?" Rika asked.  
"No…" Ryo said softly. Rika flashed back to just moments ago.

"Takato… what is wrong with you…" Rika thought, her inner voice shaking. She walked up to Takato and put her hand on his shoulder, "I must be careful…" Rika thought.  
"Takato…" she called out softly. Takato looked at her and snapped, scared, Rika stumbled backwards, and she saw her Ryo standing guard over her. She then saw Emily put her hand on Takato's shoulder, and Jeri grab Takato's hands; Rika's eyes were filled with pain.

"But…" Rika sniffed "You knew, and you're ok?"  
"Yeah…" Ryo smiled. "The way I see it, I'm surprised you two didn't start before, you're first love isn't automatically your last, just because you get with someone doesn't mean you'll stay with them. If we were meant to be together it would happen, if we aren't, then we aren't… its Destiny…"  
"Am I a horrible person for feeling like this while I'm with you?" Rika asked.  
"No" Ryo said, "and honestly, you and I are too much alike, that's why we have so many problems… you and Takato are enough alike but enough different, you are strong where he is weak and vice versa, you two bring out the best in each other, you'd complete each other…"  
"But he has Jeri…" Rika said. Ryo smiled.  
"Takato and Jeri are exactly how you and I are, too much alike, they'll keep drifting apart." Ryo said.  
"What about Emily…?" Rika asked.  
"I don't know about her, but if you and Takato are destined to be together, then you will" Ryo said.  
"Does this mean we are breaking up?" Rika asked.  
"What do you think?" Ryo answered, using a question. Rika looked up at him; he had his perfect hair, the perfect smile, and knew the perfect thing to say. Rika hugged Ryo.  
"Destiny…" Rika said.  
"Yes, destiny" Ryo answered, and the two walked separate the rest of the way.

Takato was kneeled down on the road. His hands flat on the surface, his head bowed.  
"Is he going to go all freak mode again!" Terriermon asked. Henry glared at him. "What!? Just asking, besides, 'Momentai,' better safe than sorry!" Calumon's ears went into his head. He moaned sadly.  
Takato could feel the tears in his eyes, he felt them fall from his eyes and land on the ground. Takato curled up, his elbows on the ground, his head tucked in…  
"Is it…? Is it really my fault?" Takato said.  
"I've been thinking about Rika and Henry a lot lately, did this happen because of that?" Takato said, you could hear the sorrow in his voice. Emily walked up to him.  
"Takato…" She said looking down. The wind blew, everyone's hair moving with it, no one made a sound. Emily then kneeled down, grabbed Takato's arms, lifted him up and gave him a hug. Takato's eyes grew wide. Jeri became filled with rage.  
"Takato, we are all defined by destiny, it was not your fault, you just have a unique ability to shape destiny…" Emily said softly. Henry kneeled down and put his hand on Takato's shoulder. Guilmon went up to him and rubbed his face against Takato's. This made Takato smile, Guilmon pushed Takato out of Emily's arms and Takato hugged him laughing.  
"She's good, and she can bring him up, better than I ever could… and the loss of Rika completely tares him down, worse than the loss of me ever would… maybe it's time I…" Jeri thought, but at that moment Takato looked at her and smiled, she lost complete train of thought. She and Kazu ran to Takato; Ai, Mako and Susie were already there. Kenta was walking there also, when he stopped and looked at Renamon. Marineangemon looked at Kenta. Kenta bent down and put a hand on Renamon's head. At that moment everyone looked at Kenta, and there was good reason.  
"What?" Kenta asked amazed. His hand started glowing, energy flowing through it, all of Renamon's injuries started to disappear. "Am I doing?" Kenta finished. The light died down, all of Renamon's injuries were gone.

Renamon got up, looking around, she sensed Rika in the area, so she vanished.

"Kenta… what was that?" Henry asked.  
"I don't know… but I think I just healed her" Kenta said.

Meanwhile in the digital world: Protiromon and Paludrafyrmon were standing in front of the shadow.  
"Tomperumon!" the shadow called. Tomperumon and BlackCalumon appeared. "Allow these two to digivolve into virus-mega!" he demanded. Tomperumon looked at him in fear, he then snapped and the two digimon disappeared.

In the place of Paludrafyrmon was a digimon that had the same triangular head with six eyes, his right arm was a cannon, his six legs formed into the shape of rips, and his left arm was a skeleton arm, but his hand was made of knives. His legs were also skeleton; he had a scarf around his neck that split at the center of his back, and dual scarves ran to his feet. "Skulldrafyrmon" the new digimon said in a dark voice.

In the place of Protiromon was a skeleton figure. It had a shield that ran up its entire left arm. The skull on its head had one eye socket that had its eye in it. The mouth had a spiked metal guard on it. His right arm had a glove on it that started from its elbow and covered all of its fingers. The knuckles of the glove had long spikes on them. He also wore knee high boots that had long, claw like, spikes, on the toes. "Skulliromon" the new digimon said.

The mysterious shadow then opened another portal and Skulldrafyrmon went through it.

Takato's mom was watching the news.  
"And that is why Mrs. Nonaka is our favorite model, speaking of Mrs. Nonaka her house randomly exploded today!" Takato's mom stopped what she was doing. Shi ran up and looked at the TV.  
"We now go live to the scene." The reporter said. The TV showed Rika's grandma talking to a police officer and Rika's mom freaking out. The sound of a door opening and closing was barely noticed by the others, Takato and Guilmon walked right past his family, without anyone noticing.  
"My baby! Has anyone seen my baby Rika!?" Mrs. Nonaka screamed tears in her eyes. Her phone started ringing, she answered it.  
"Rika…. You're ok… you're watching this right now, you're with Ryo! Ok we'll come right over!" Rika's mom said. She and Rika's grandma then left the scene.  
"Well it seems the Digimon Queen is safe, and with the Digimon King, we now will talk to someone who saw the explosion." The reported said. An average passerby was sitting talking to Police.  
"Yeah, I was walking around, videoing the area, when I saw her house explode, some guy had talked her out of the house right before the explosion, the explosion knocked me out and somehow my camera shut off." The passerby told the reporter.  
"There you have it, Ryo saved Rika right before the explosion, though no one knows what caused the explosion." The reporter said.  
"Wait did the guy say he had footage!?" the anchorman asked. The reporter went up to the guy and asked him if they could watch the footage.  
"Of course!" he said, wanting to help. The video footage started, it showed the camera recording the area, noises started being heard, the camera turned to face Rika's house. Takato came tumbling through the wall with Rika in his arms. The house then suddenly exploded and the camera went black…  
"Wait?! That wasn't Ryo!" The anchorman pointed out.  
"That was Takato!" Shi exclaimed, both parents looked at her and then looked at each other.

Takato was sitting out on his balcony, his right leg was bent up, he was leaning against the railing, his head cocked down, looking into the street. Guilmon was curled into him, his head on Takato's lap, Takato looked up, sorrow in his eyes; he then looked at Guilmon and smiled.

Henry and Susie were sitting on the couch, watching TV, Terriermon and Lopmon on their laps.

Rika and her family were staying at Ryo's; Ryo and Monodramon explained the situation to all the adults, Rika was sitting out on a balcony. Her legs between the rails, she had her arms crisscrossed on top of the railing. She rested her head on her arms, she looked down to the street, and Renamon sat up against her.

Kazu, Jeri and Kenta were walking together.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Kazu asked, "Our parents forced us to forget about our digimon."  
"Well I can just tell my parents Elecmon is a new stuffed animal…" Jeri said.  
"And I could say the same about Marineangemon…" Kenta said. The group of five all looked at Hagurumon; he could not be a stuffed animal.  
"I guess, oh well, I'll just bring Hagurumon home!" Kazu said. The three then split into different directions.

Kazu sat at home; he was in his room, Hagurumon floating over him.

Jeri was working on another story, probably Takato related; while Elecmon slept on her lap.

Kenta was staring at his hand.  
"What's up?" Marinangemon asked.  
"What was that?" Kenta asked.  
"Oh that!" Marineangemon started, "I'm a healer, and I stop fights! So you have some of my powers!" Kenta looked down at his little Digimon. The little guy was smiling at him. Kenta smiled.

Ai and Mako stood outside, staring into the sky as the sun started to set. Impmon and Augumon were running around, shooting fire at each other.

Emily walked into an empty house; she walked up to the roof and looked into the sky, Starmon landed beside her. Emily stared in the sky, worried about the other tamers.  
"I wonder what their families are like…" Emily started. Starmon looked at her, Emily looked down and smiled. "When I was young, my dad died, my mom remarried, but she lost her mind and got locked up, my stepdad is never home, he's always either working, or trying to find a way to help my mom. My older brother is taking care of my younger brother; they both came from my stepdad… I pretty much raised myself… I've been alone for so long" Starmon hugged her.  
"You don't have to be alone anymore, I'm here for you, and I'll be your family" Starmon said. Emily smiled and started crying at the same time. She hugged Starmon back.

Calumon's ears went back into his head.  
"Ahh, such sorrow under the beautiful sky…" Calumon sad sadly "Silly humans, there's nothing to be sad about…"

"That was footage of the explosion" the reporter said. Everyone then noticed a figure standing at the end of the road.  
"This place is restricted!" a police officer yelled.  
"Who are you; do you know something about the explosion?" The reporter yelled.  
"The explosion?" the figure asked, it then started laughing. Its voice sounded dark, harsh and low, "I caused it!" the thing yelled.  
"You what!" a police officer yelled, they started running at the figure; it lifted an arm, a ball of red energy started forming.  
"What is that!?" another officer asked.  
"Desolation Cannon!" the figure screeched. A blast shot out of its arm, the screen turned to static.  
Takato's moms' eyes got wide; she then looked at her husband and Shi.

"Henry?" Susie started.  
"That was Paludrafyrmon, I know it, and I have to stop him!" Henry said.  
"But it looked way different then Paludrafyrmon, and it was a lot smaller…" Susie replied. She then pulled out her D-Power, the screen came up.  
"Skulldrafyrmon, Mega virus type, virus digivolution of Paludrafyrmon, special attacks are 'Desolation Cannon,' 'Storm of Knives,' and 'Prism blast'" Susie read off of her D-Power. "It is Paludrafyrmon, but he's digivolved into mega…"  
"So? And…?" Henry said.  
"You and Terriermon will get destroyed…" Susie said.  
"Someone has to stop it!" Henry said.  
"But I can't digivolve!" Terriermon said.  
"We have to do something!" Henry said, he grabbed his stuff, and then he and Terriermon left the apartment.

A loud scream echoed through Takato's ears, he looked over at Shi, shaking, pointing at Guilmon. Takato's parents rushed in his room, but they were revealed to see that it was just Guilmon.  
"Takatomon, who's this?" Guilmon asked.  
"That's my little sister, Shi…" Takato started "Shi, this is my digital partner, Guilmon, he's the one that dad based Guilmon Bread off of."  
"Is he dangerous…?" Shi asked weary.  
"No, he's very loving" Their mom said. Guilmon looked up.  
"I won't hurt you!" Guilmon said smiling. Shi smiled and ran up to Guilmon laughing. Takato's phone went off, he answered it, and it was Henry.  
"I have to go…" Takato started.  
"You have to fight an evil digimon, don't you?" Takato's mom asked.  
"How'd you" Takato started but he was interrupted.  
"We saw it, attack a camera crew, on the TV" Takato's dad said.  
"Go get him!" Shi said to Takato smiling, and with that Takato and Guilmon ran outside.

"You came?" Skulldrafyrmon asked.  
"Of course…" Renamon said.  
"And the queen?" he asked.  
"She's here to give me strength…" Renamon said. Skulldrafyrmon snickered.  
"Storm of…" he started.  
"Pyro sphere!" the blast slammed into Skulldrafyrmon, he growled.  
"Bunny blast!" The attack also slammed in Skulldrafyrmon, he turned and glared. Takato, Henry and Rika were standing there; Guilmon and Terriermon at their side. Renamon appeared beside them.

"Ready guys!" Takato shouted.  
"Ready!" Rika and Henry said in unison. All three tamers did their digi-modify swipes, using a blue card, and yelled, "Matrix Digivolution activate!"  
The wind blew, nothing happened.  
"Guilmon, digivolve" Takato said.  
"I'm trying!" Guilmon said. "Guilmon digivolve too!" Guilmon shouted enthusiastic. "Guilmon…" he said disappointed. Skulldrafyrmon laughed. The tamers looked at their D-Powers, they all said:  
"NO DIGIVOLUTION ALLOWED"  
"The digital world will always do something, so that good will win!" A voice said. The tamers turned around and saw a mysterious cloaked figure with a floating device beside him.  
"Scananomon, Rookie level digimon, only capabilities are scanning and reporting information of others…" Rika read off of her D-Power.  
"That device is a Digimon?" Takato asked.  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Skulldrafyrmon yelled.  
"Silence!" he said and a black bar shot out of his sleeve, the bar wrapped around Skulldrafyrmon's face. He struggled trying to get it off.  
"I brought reinforcements…" the cloaked man said.  
"GUYS!" Emily yelled. The cloaked man turned towards her, almost unexpected like. She was with Ryo and Jeri. Jeri and Emily both smiled at Takato. Ryo was running with Monodramon.  
"Together we may be able to win!" Ryo said.  
"Yeah, especially with Starmon being a champion and all, 5 rookies and a champion against a Mega, we're still doomed!" Terriermon said.  
"Terriermon!" Henry said sternly.  
"Momentai!" Terriermon smiled.  
The six turned towards Skulldrafyrmon, Takato and Rika stood together, Ryo and Jeri stood together and Henry and Emily stood together!  
Takato looked over at Rika, she saw him staring at her and turned away angrily, she moved more towards Ryo. Takato's head drooped. The six Digimon stood together. Skulldrafyrmon managed to finish taking the bar off.  
"Think you stand a chance?" he said smiling. "Storm of Knives!" he yelled, all of the digimon fell back, barely surviving the attack.  
"Uh!" Takato started "Even with our reinforcements…" Takato said.  
"What?" Ryo asked.  
"Didn't that mysterious man get you three to help us?" Takato asked, pointing at the cloaked man and Scananomon.  
"No, we came because our digimon sensed that you were fighting…" Ryo said. Takato then turned to the cloaked figure.  
"Then what reinforcements?" Takato asked. The cloaked man was leaning against a tree, he grunted like he was laughing. He put his arm in the air.  
"This" he said "is my gift to you, the Tamers, Henry, I give you the gift of Bravery!" everyone looked at Henry.  
"But, I am brave?" he said.  
"You'll understand…" the cloaked man spoke, suddenly a glowing card emerged from his sleeve, the card started floating towards Henry.  
"Desolation," Skulldrafyrmon started. The mysterious man aimed his sleeve at him.  
"Binding Spell" he shouted, a yellow beam wrapped around the evil digimon.  
"Hurry, that won't last long…" the mysterious man started, Renamon stared at the cloaked man.  
The glowing card floated into Henry's hands.

"Woah! What is with this cloaked man? Plus, what is he, is he even human? How do the Tamers plan on defeating Skulldrafyrmon if they can't digivolve? And who is this shadowy figure in the digital world that scares Tomperumon, and why is he chained down? What is Henry's gift of Bravery, to find out, tune in next time on Digimon Tamers: Destiny."


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the right to any of its characters; this is just an idea of mine for a new season of tamers, the only characters I have rights over are the ones I introduce in the series as new characters, but I still don't have full right over them. This is for reader enjoyment. Warning Rukato story*

"The tamers were fighting Paludrafyrmon; with a turn of events they pushed him back. Once back in the digital world, he digivolved into Skulldrafyrmon. In the real world he fought the tamers; the mysterious man appeared again and told Henry he was going to give him the "Gift of bravery." Who is this guy?"

*Theme music*

Tamers: Destiny 004: Happy birthday; part 3.

The glowing card landed in Henry's hands. It formed into a digi-modify card, the card had an egg with the crest of courage on it. Henry looked at it, his eyes wide.  
"Can we all use it?" Takato asked.  
"No, the eggs can only be used by those they are presented to…" the mysterious man said.  
"How do we know which are ours?" Ryo asked.  
"The cards will only form when touched by their masters…" the mysterious man spoke.  
"So, mine is Miracles?" Takato asked.  
"No… yours is something else, you got the crest of miracles cards because everyone, except for the fourth primary, is supposed to get one" the cloaked man answered. Takato then remembered that all ten cards turned into that card. Skulldrafyrmon struggled, trying to rip the bonding spell off.  
"What are you?" Renamon asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" the mysterious man asked, he then vanished. Renamon's eyes grew wide from this.  
"Let's see what this does!" Henry yelled.

A card span on the screen, Henry grabbed it and looked over. He moved his arm in three motions and then swiped his card through it.  
"Digi Modify!" Henry yelled.  
"Digi-egg of Courage activate."  
The screen of the D-Power started glowing, but nothing happened.  
"Some card!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
"Where is that guy when you need him?" Ryo asked.  
"Guys…" Jeri pointed out. Skulldrafyrmon broke out of his binding. Takato looked at his D-Power, his eyes then grew wide.  
"Henry!" He yelled and threw a card to him. Henry caught the card and looked at it.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Everyone gets one" Takato exclaimed.  
He ran up to Ryo and Rika and handed them theirs, he also gave Jeri hers. He handed one to Emily, she reached for it, but it shot a shock and sent her hand back. Takato tried each card, but they all did the same.  
"Quite done?" Skulldrafyrmon asked. The six looked at him.  
"I only have to destroy the queen of darkness, and her partner, no one else needs to die!" Skulldrafyrmon spoke.  
"What about that news crew, and the police officers and that other guy?!" Henry yelled.  
"They were a threat… fine, I wanted to lure you out, worked didn't it?" Skulldrafyrmon answered.  
"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Henry shouted.

A card span, Henry grabbed it and looked over. He did his tree arm motion and swiped the card through it.  
"Digi-Modify!" Henry yelled.  
The card dissected into three parts, it started glowing green.  
"Crest of Miracles activate"

"Miracle…" Takato's eyes grew wide as he heard the voice. Henry's D-Power shot a beam of light, it crashed into Skulldrafyrmon and sent him flying.

"What was that!?" Skulldrafyrmon said, his eyes growing wide.  
"That won't happen again!" he exclaimed. "Storm of knives!"  
"NO!" Takato yelled running, he jumped in front of Henry guarding him, a beam of light shot from his D-power and the knives vanished.

"Just who are these kids!?" Skulldrafyrmon yelled, surprised. He looked at Takato and remembered his rage mode. "Do you want to die!?" he asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends…" Takato said, clenching his fists, he suddenly looked up "Anything!" Takato then charged at the digimon.

"Are you nuts?" Ryo yelled.  
"He may be a little crazy ^^" Terriermon said.  
"That wasn't nice… uh, Takatomon, I'm coming, I'll help!" Guilmon said.  
"Sigh, Momentai!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
"Now is a bad time for that," Emily exclaimed.  
"Hello! Earth to Tamers!" Henry said, finally snapping to.  
"What?" Ryo and Monodramon asked in unison.  
"That!" Starmon said pointing.  
"Takato don't do it!" Jeri yelled. This entire time Rika was just standing there, she didn't know what to do.  
"Rika?" Renamon asked, "Should I help him?" but Rika just stood there, shaking, her head bowed.

Takato yelled as he ran at Skulldrafyrmon.  
"So be it…" he said, he then lifted his cannon.  
"Takato! Get out of there!" Jeri yelled. Skulldrafyrmon's cannon started charging. Rika looked up as she heard the familiar sound that went off before her house exploded.  
"Desolation…" Skulldrafyrmon said, charging his attack. All of the Tamers were yelling.  
"I feel so useless, like a coward…" Henry thought, "Is this why the digi-egg didn't do anything?" Henry asked.  
"Cannon!" Skulldrafyrmon fired his blast at Takato, but he somehow managed to dodge the blast.

"Stupid… stupid… stupid… stupid…" Rika kept repeating. Renamon looked down at her.  
"Rika…?" she asked worriedly. Rika looked up at her partner.  
"I made a mistake…" Rika said. Ryo looked over at them.  
"What are they doing?" he asked.  
"I lied… twice…" Rika said.  
"About what?" Renamon poked.  
"Takato…" Rika answered.

Takato ran at Skulldrafyrmon, he jumped up and punched his triangular head, the Mega leveled Digimon stumbled backwards.  
"I can help!" Guilmon yelled as he slashed Skulldrafyrmon, he fell back again.  
"A rookie and A HUMAN; hurt me, without using special attacks!" The mega screamed, confused.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

His prism head started glowing.  
"I won't let you!" Takato shouted. He once again ran at the digimon.  
"Prism…"  
Henry remembered Susie listing Skulldrafyrmon's attacks.  
"He's about to use Prism Blast, his most powerful attack!" Henry said to the others, all their eyes got wide.

"STUPID GOGGLE-HEAD GET OUT OF THERE!" Rika yelled. Takato looked over at Rika, hearing her finally speak since outside her house.  
"… blast!" Skulldrafyrmon finished. A huge triangular white beam shot out and engulfed Takato. His screaming echoed throughout the park.  
"TAKATO!" Henry, Ryo and Emily yelled, they all started running towards the blast.  
"Takato!" Jeri called out, tears in her eyes. Takato could hear himself screaming, he tried to stop, but he couldn't.  
"I didn't work last time? Henry…" a voice called. Henry stopped running and looked in his hand.  
"Did the card just?" Henry started.  
"Yes…" it said, "only you can hear me, I can work now, now that the crest of miracles has been activated, I will work, you are brave, you see your friend get hurt and you forget everything and run towards the fight… you have courage, you stand up for what's right… when this all first started, the first thing you did was leave to fight him, to protect those you care for, you admit when you are weak, helpless, this is true courage…"  
"I…" Henry stuttered "CAN!"  
"Use me!" the card called.

Takato was falling, he felt pain, was this it, the end. Was this goodbye?  
"There was so much I wanted to do, to say… I" Takato heard the voices of Ryo, and Emily, and Jeri.  
"I'm sorry…" he called out crying. He felt himself being caught, was it Guilmon? Takato felt hands on his arms, "Whose?" he thought. He then realized that his head was placed on someone's lap. Takato opened his eyes, he could see his reflection. He was covered in bruises and scratches. He looked horrible; he smiled, for he realized what he saw his reflection in. He was greeted by purple eyes, but they were full of tears, sorrow and regret.  
"Rika…" Takato barely got out, smiling.  
"Shush…" Rika said, tears falling from her eyes. Ryo and Jeri suddenly stopped, how did Rika beat them to Takato? They then realized that Henry and Emily weren't with them. They turned around and saw Emily with Starmon looking back farther at Henry and Terriermon. Henry was talking to a Digimon card.  
"How did she beat us?" Ryo said.  
"She was way behind us…" Jeri stated. They both realized that Renamon and Guilmon were standing side by side.  
"Didn't you see it?" Monodramon asked. Ryo looked down at him, eyes wide.  
"Renamon teleported Rika there, and then she teleported and saved Guilmon!" Elecmon said; Jeri stared at him amazed.  
Ryo knew he understood what he said to Rika, yet he felt irritated. He looked over at Jeri's face, Jeri was getting really hot, as in irritated. Ryo smiled.  
"Guess we both need to learn how to move on…" Ryo smiled. Jeri turned and looked at him, confused.

"Rika… you're crying…" Takato said faintly.  
"I know, stop wasting breath…" Rika said back.  
"It's not a waste…" Takato smiled "Some birthday, huh?"  
"Must be the worst ever…" Rika cried. Takato reached his hand up and whipped her tear away, Rika's eyes grew wide.  
"I like the way it's ending…" Takato said, smiling with one eye closed, one open. Rika had a shocked look on her face. "I will always protect my friends… I never want any of you to have a reason not to smile, not Ryo, not Jeri, not Emily, not Kazu, not Kenta, not Henry, and certainly not you…"  
"Is that all?" Rika cried.  
"Well… maybe this adventure will bring us close to Susie, Ai and Mako, plus the digimon." Takato smiled.  
"You know what I meant…" Rika said.  
"Yeah…" Takato smiled, closing his eyes.  
"I didn't mean it…" Rika started, Takato opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What is Skulldrafyrmon doing during all of this…?" Ryo asked.  
"He's hiding, he has to recharge after using Prism Blast…" Starmon answered "He'd be vulnerable, so he hid himself, he'll appear once he can fight again."  
"Great…" Ryo said.

"Didn't mean what?" Takato asked.  
"That I didn't want you in my life, I forced myself to be angry at you because I thought I'd be protecting you, but I see that, that didn't matter…" Rika said.  
"I know…" Takato got out, getting weaker.  
"Stop talking, save your energy…" Rika said, tears falling from her face again, Takato's arm was still pressed against her face, her tears landed on his face. "I lied, every day that we were separate, I thought of you, Henry, the digimon, Jeri, everyone, I really missed all of you…" Rika said to him.  
Takato smiled, "It's hard for me to keep my eyes open…" Takato breathed faintly.  
"I finally got everyone back, I could even stand Kazu's sarcastic remarks, and I just got you back don't leave…" Rika cried. Emily noticed that Jeri and Ryo both had angered looks on their faces; they were staring at Takato and Rika. Emily smiled.  
"She's lucky… he's something else…" Emily said smiling. Henry was still staring at that card.

"Rika…" Takato said softly.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Stop him… don't let him kill you…" Takato said.  
"What are you talking about… you already did that, there's no more need." Rika's eyes were really full of tears. Takato smiled at her.  
"Rika…" he breathed softly, he quit speaking, his eyes closed, his hand fell off Rika's face.  
"No… no… NO!" Rika cried.

The battle was long over, the world was saved. Even after everything that happened, she was still angry… how dare they do this… "Idiots…" she thought.  
"Now, I know it's not a surprise anymore but you could act surprised anyway, couldn't you?" Jeri asked "Surprise!" she shouted as Kenta and some others shot streamers on to her.  
"Guess not…" Kazu said sarcastically. All her friends and family were around her, celebrating happy. She looked at her cake that was sitting in front of her.  
"Strawberry Yummy!" Calumon exclaimed.  
"Well make a wish…" Jeri said. Rika noticed Takato laughing cautiously as he pulled the streamers off of her hair.  
"I wish it would stay like this, that I didn't have to say goodbye to anymore friends that I didn't have to lose anyone else from my life, that we would all stay together, Henry, Jeri, Renamon and the others. I wish that I'll never lose Takato like I lost my dad" Rika thought and she blew out the candles. Everyone cheered. Party games were going on, Ryo and Kazu were talking, and Takato was in the kitchen with Jeri, everyone was having a blast.  
"Now it's Rika's turn!" Susie exclaimed after she finished signing.  
"Rika sings?" Ryo asked confused.  
"Come on Rika I heard you sing like a bird!" Kazu exclaimed.  
"I told you not to mention that Kazu!" Takato exclaimed towards his friend, Rika quit drinking out of her cup and got up. She then turned and left.  
"Way to go there, big mouth," Kenta said to Kazu.  
"Well ok then I'll sing!" Rika's mom exclaimed. Rika went out and was deep in thought, she heard a noise, and she looked over and saw Takato come in the hallway.  
"Rika…" he started, suddenly Renamon appeared and lead Takato away from there. Rika thought about the song she sang for her dad.

"He came after me?" Rika thought as she walked through her house. "Why, he was the one there for me on Locomon, he was there before anyone else, he even came after me when I left the party, he was the only one."  
"Don't worry I got it!" Takato's voice said.  
"You sure?" Henry asked.  
"Yeah, Guilmon will just east all the leftover food, I will clean up and put stuff away, its fine." Takato answered.  
"You should make Rika do it, it's her house!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
"Terriermon, it's her birthday!" Henry said.  
"Momentai! Maybe her mom could do it!" Terriermon said.  
"That was considered rude!" Henry said, "Well, I guess we'll leave it to you!" Henry said, and he left the house. Takato smiled, and then started cleaning up.  
"Takato, is it dinner time yet?" Guilmon asked.  
"Go ahead, eat the leftovers," Takato said to him.  
"Yay!" Guilmon said happily. Rika walked into the room and made her presence noticed.  
"What are you doing goggle-head?" Rika asked. Takato looked over at her.  
"Cleaning!" Takato exclaimed.  
"I don't need your help; it's my house, my birthday, stupid goggle-head…" Rika retorted.  
"Knowing that you almost died, oh, how many times today, I thought you could use the relaxation…" Takato said, almost flinching. Rika's eyes grew wide; she then looked down and smiled.  
"You were there for me, all day, just trying to make me happy, and in the digital world, you worried about me, and when the arc was leaving, you refused to get on, because I wasn't there…" Rika stated.  
"Well of course Rika, why wouldn't I… you're my friend!" Takato replied.  
"Friend? Is that all…" Rika said disappointed, but oblivious Takato only heard the question.  
"After all we've been through, she doesn't understand that we're friends?" Takato thought confused.  
"Yeah, we're friends; you're one of my best friends!" Takato exclaimed, smiling. Rika blushed, but she didn't want Takato to see her like that, so she turned and started putting dishes in the cabinet.  
"Rika, don't, the messes are my fault, and it's your birthday, so let me clean up…" Takato said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she felt the warmth in his touch, as it flowed through her… She had a tear in her eye.  
"He still doesn't get…" Rika thought annoyed.  
"Takato, you want to know what I wished for?" Rika asked.  
"Takatomon, we're all done cleaning!" Guilmon said.  
"OK Guilmon," Takato laughed.  
"When's dinner?" the red dinosaur asked, hungrily.  
"You just ate!" Takato exclaimed.  
"TAKATO!" Rika exclaimed, Takato and Guilmon looked over at her.  
"Do you want to know what I wished for?" Rika asked.  
"But, if you tell me, it won't come true…" Takato said to her.  
"And you believe that childish stuff…" Rika said annoyed.  
"You're the one that made the wish…" Takato replied Rika was surprised by his winning argument, was this, the same "lover-boy" that she first met; the kid who found her to tell her he had a dream about the battle she had the night before.  
"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon exclaimed his stomach growling.  
"Sorry Rika, but I gotta go, I'll see you later…" Takato said smiling, and then just disappeared. A week later, the big fight with the virus that made them lose their digimon, again. She never saw the stupid goggle-head again after that, not until today, his birthday, now that he's 17.

The real world materialized around Rika again. Her tears were falling onto Takato's lifeless face.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Takato, why do you just see me as a friend?" Rika asked sincerely, as she looked down at him, waiting, wanting, and wishing for him to respond. "Don't leave me…" she called.

Emily noticed a ball of light come out of her chest; she caught it in her hands.

Skulldrafyrmon walked up to the scene of a dying boy laying on the lap of the queen, with her, the digital world, could be destroyed, governed by the wrong power.  
"I won't let that happen…" He said, "If it were up to me, there would be no violence."  
"What?" Rika asked, looking up at him.  
He lifted up his arm, charging his cannon. "Lowered you guard huh?" he snickered.  
"I thought you were actually fighting for a good purpose!" Rika exclaimed.  
"I am. Destroying you makes it so the dark one won't become more powerful than my master, and his loyal subjects…" he sneered. "I'm fighting for my power…"  
"Desolation…" he started.  
"I will join you…" Rika said softly to Takato.

Emily closed her hands around the ball of light, her hands started glowing.

Henry, expertly span the card between his fingers. He looked up from the side. He put his hand in the air and then did his three motions. He swiped his card through his D-Power.  
"Digi-Modify!" he yelled. It showed the card, dissecting into three pieces. The card then started glowing green.  
"Digi egg of Courage, activate!" Henry exclaimed.

"ARMOR DIGIVOLTUION" came up on the screen.  
Terriermon was standing in a green data field.  
"Terriermon Armor Digivolve too!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
Gargomon was standing in what looked like the inside of an egg; his head became covered in its "Rapidmon" Armor. The Gun on his left arm folded up, so that it was only on top of his arm, his arm then became covered in green "knight like" armor. His right arm completely engulfed in the armor, at the end of his hand a sword appeared, it had a guard on the sheath, the guard had three holes in it, and these holes were soon filled with tiny Gargo-Missiles. He gained "V" shaped armor on his chest, and the symbol of courage appeared on it, at the top, armored shoulder pads rested on his shoulders, with a cape flowing out of them. His legs were then covered in the green knight armor, at line of ammo came out of the gun and wrapped around his arm.  
"Gargoknightmon!" he yelled, as he sliced the air with his new sword.

"Hey you!" Gargoknightmon yelled. Skulldrafyrmon looked over at him. Gargoknightmon aimed his left arm at Skulldrafyrmon.  
"Valiant assault!" He yelled, a barrage of bullets shot out of the gun and slammed into Skulldrafyrmon.  
"What are you?" Skulldrafyrmon asked as he flew back, in pain.

Jeri looked down at her D-Power. "Gargoknightmon, Armor leveled Android Digimon, special attacks 'Valiant assault,' 'Missile Storm,' 'Trinity shield' and 'Bravery slash.'" Jeri read.  
"Desolation Cannon!" Skulldrafyrmon yelled! The red blast shot out at Gargoknightmon, he snickered.  
"Valiant Assault!" He yelled, the barrage of bullets actually stopped the huge blast.  
"Why you little!" Skulldrafyrmon said irritated.  
"What'sa matter! 'fraid you gonna get your butt kicked!?" Gargoknightmon taunted.  
"Yep, that's still Terriermon…" Henry said, sighing.  
"Momentai!" Gargoknightmon called back. He was then tackled by Skulldrafyrmon. They were rolling around in dirt. Skulldrafyrmon stood up, growling. He then aimed his knife covered had at Gargoknightmon.  
"Storm of knives!" SKulldrafyrmon shouted, as a barrage of knives shot from his hand. Gargoknightmon ran into the barrage and deflected every blade with his own.  
"You want bad weather, huh?" Gargoknightmon joked. "Very well!" He laughed.

Gargoknightmon jumped back and aimed the guard of his sword at Skulldrafyrmon.  
"Missile Storm!" Gargoknightmon yelled. The tree missiles shot out of the guard. Each one shot off in a different direction, they then all turned and faced Skulldrafyrmon, flying at him with deafening speed. They crashed into him, causing explosions, the virus digimon went flying.  
"Must… destroy… queen of darkness," he said getting up.  
"Man this guy doesn't know when to give up!" Gargoknightmon yelled. The digimon then turned towards Rika, who was now holding Takato in her arms, one hand on his chest, trying to find a heartbeat, the other hand on the side of his face, waiting for his eyes to open.  
The seriousness of Takato's condition suddenly dawned on Henry; all he knew was that he was running. He stood above Takato, looking lifeless; he looked down at, Tears falling from her eyes. Henry fell apart. He fell to his knees, putting his hands on Takato's arm. Henry started crying loudly, his tears falling to the ground. Rika looked at her friend, the three of them, went through so much together… Takato changed hers and Henry's lives. Henry always seemed so strong to her, and now he was in pieces, but she was the same way.  
Henry looked at Rika's hand, on were Takato's heart would be, he looked up at Rika, eyes pleading; Rika shook her head. Henry's eyes filled with tears.  
"TAKATO!" They yelled in unison. A cold wind blew, Emily, Ryo and Jeri stared at the three, Jeri fell to her knees, crying. She looked up at Ryo, and noticed, that instead of strength and confidence, tears of sorrow fell from his eyes, but they weren't from losing Rika. "Takato…" he cried.  
"I've been so selfish… only thinking about myself, if this how his loss makes me feel, I can't imagine how Rika feels, Takato in her lap. Henry, Rika and Takato were the best of friends, Henry and Rika each just got him back, while I've had him this whole time… I can't imagine their sorrow…" Jeri said. Ryo looked down at her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
Tears fell from Emily's eyes. "I barely know these people, but, Takato changes you…" she spoke. Guilmon and Renamon both bowed their heads.  
"What… what is happening, I don't understand…" SKulldrafyrmon said, lowering his cannon.  
"It's called emotions; they feel sorrow, because you took on of their friends…" Gargoknightmon said.  
"YOU WILL PAY!" Henry yelled, glaring at Skulldrafyrmon.  
"Fine! You all can join him!" Skulldrafyrmon laughed as his head stated glowing.  
Gargoknightmon's eyes grew wide; he ran and landed in front of the three tamers.  
"Prism Blast!" Skulldrafyrmon yelled as the familiar attack shot at the group. Gargoknightmon lifted up his left arm. A red symbol, a blue symbol and a green symbol formed around his hand.  
"Trinity Shield!" He yelled as a huge shield appeared on his left hand, the tree symbols still on it.

Ryo looked at his D-Power. "Gargoknightmon's most powerful attacks are 'Trinity Shield' and 'Bravey slash.' This is so because they are a combination attack. Gargoknightmon uses the 'Trinity shield' to absorb the attack on an enemy that hits it, that energy then flows through GargoKnightmon and into his sword, 'Bravery Slash' then sends the force of the attack back, by 3-fold!" Ryo exclaimed.  
"This could be it!" Jeri exclaimed.  
"Please… work…" Emily called out.  
The huge blast went into the trinity shield. A light of energy flowed through the shield, the light traveled up Gargoknightmon's arm, through his arm, down his other arm, and into the blade.  
"Skulldrafyrmon…" Gargoknightmon started, "You have destroyed my friend's house, hurt and brought one of my best friends to the verge of death, and tried to kill my Tamer, my friend and our friends, you will pay!"  
Skulldrafyrmon backed up, he was looking for somewhere to hide, so he could recharge, his "Prism Blast" should have destroyed those digimon. Gargoknightmon took a stance. He lifted his right arm in the air as energy started flowing into the sword. The attack's power was multiplying by 3 fold. The sword became huge. Skulldrafyrmon shook in fear.  
"Bravery Slash!" Gargoknightmon yelled; he swung his sword down and a wave of energy shot out of it, hitting Skulldrafyrmon; the blast was so powerful that trees feel; Skulldrafyrmon screamed as he turned into data. The battle was won.

Gargoknightmon turned back into Terriermon, he ran up to Henry to make sure he was ok. Rika was still holding Takato.  
"Momentai!" Terriermon said. Rika looked up at the little rabbit digimon.  
"Takato's not a quitter, and he won't give up, especially when his friends need him so badly…" Terriermon said.  
"But… his heartbeat…" Rika started.  
"MOMENTAI!" Terriermon exclaimed, "He'll come through."  
Rika looked down at the tethered body of Takato. Her friends motionless face in her arms. He was going to tell her something before he faded, but what?  
"Poo!" The noise made Rika look up as she and Takato became emerged in a bubble shaped like a heart.  
"Hey guys, did we miss it?" Kazu yelled as he Hagurumon, Kenta and Marineangemon all came towards them.  
"Woah… what happened to chumely?" Kazu asked.  
"He'll be ok!" Terriermon and Marineangemon said in unison.  
Rika stood up, carrying Takato in her arms, all of the Tamers dispersed except for Rika, Henry and the three digimon. Rika and the others started walking towards the downtown area.

"IT SMELLS DELICIOUS!" Shi yelled, she was drooling as her dad pulled out a fresh batch of Guilmon bread. He put one on a plate and handed it to Shi.  
"Now don't eat it right away it's still hot" Her dad advised.  
"I'm not a little kid, sheesh, I'm four now dad!" Shi pointed.  
"OK Pumpkin" Mr. Matsuki said smiling.  
He turned around to put out the other bread. Shi, noticing that her dad wasn't looking, took a big bite of bread. A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the bakery.  
"HOT! Hot, hot, hot, hot" Shi exclaimed as she grabbed a juice box from the fridge and started drinking it. Mr. Matsuki looked at her and smiled.  
"Dear, where is Takato, it's his birthday, it's getting late and I've barely seen him all day…" Mrs. Matsuki called out.  
"You worry too much, he's 17 now, he can take care of himself, you act like he could be dead or something," he said back in response.  
KNOCK KNOCK, the noise came loudly and unexpectedly, making the two jump.  
"Look that's probably him now, fine and breathing." Mr. Matsuki said as he went to the door. Mrs. Matsuki was about ready to give her son a serious yelling. Both of their hearts jumped into their throats when they answered the door.

"Do we have to take him home?" Rika asked.  
"Yes, it's the responsible thing to do…" Henry said, unsurely.  
"But, we could just call them and say he's staying at your house, and wait for him to get up, if he ever does…" Rika said back.  
"Momentai!" Terriermon exclaimed, trying to get his point across.  
"They need to know, in case he doesn't," Henry said, Guilmon moaned a little.  
"What's the matter Guilmon?" Renamon asked concern in her voice. Rika then remembered that their Digimon are just a reflection of the Tamers. She then realized that Renamon showed more concern and care for Guilmon, then she ever had for Monodramon or Cyberdramon.  
"What if Takato's parents hate me after this, I promised them I'd take care of him, and keep him ok, but, but, now look at him…" Guilmon sad sadly.  
"It wasn't your fault…" Henry comforted.  
"And If anything we'll explain it to his parents, you almost died protecting him" Rika said. Renamon put a reassuring paw on Guilmon's head. Guilmon looked up at them; he then smiled and started wagging his tail, happy.  
"Momentai, you all talk like he's not going to be ok, but he is, he has to be…" Terriermon said.  
Henry just realized that Terriermon was refusing to admit what state Takato was in. He covered his pain and didn't want to accept the truth. Henry saw a tear in his Digimon's eye. Henry gave Terriermon a hug. "He has to be…" Terriermon sobbed.  
"Of course he's going to be ok sillies!" The voice startled them as they looked up and saw Calumon floating above them. "Guilmon's still here isn't he?" the little joyful Digimon pointed out.  
"Calumon, as near reassuring as that is, if the Digimon or its Tamer dies, the other lives on still…" Renamon said. Terriermon, who had regained hope from Calumon, burst into tears at this remark; Henry glared at Renamon. Renamon realized what had just happened and shrank back some.  
"So what do we tell them?" Rika asked.  
"The truth…" Henry said, his eyes getting low.  
"But, they might never let us see him again…" Rika said.  
"That's a possibility, but I don't think Takato would let them, and if he doesn't make it, we wouldn't get to see him again anyway…" Henry pointed out. Rika looked at the unconscious boy she was carrying in her arms; she gave him a sort of hug, and brushed her face into his. Henry, remembering the day they were in the tunnel, right before fighting the D-Reaper, looked a head, giving Rika her moment.  
"Takato, if you only understood how she feels about you…" Henry thought. Guilmon leaned into Renamon, he was sad.  
"Maybe you should let me carry him?" Henry suggested, "He has grown a lot, it you must be tired from the battle, plus it must be hard on you carrying him all this way."  
Rika looked up and glared at Henry.  
"OK, maybe not…" Henry said.

Yamaki was walking down the road when he noticed something, Ai and Mako with their digimon, running around in a yard.  
"And still, there always seems to be more to come…" Yamaki chuckled to himself. He then saw something that caught his attention. He bent down and picked up a glowing card. He looked it over.  
"Maybe those kids will make sense of it…" Yamaki said, and he tucked the card away.

"He said his master and his subjects…" Henry said, remembering the battle. Rika looked at him.  
"That means there's going to be more of them?" Terriermon asked.  
"And they're all going to be trying to kill Rika…" Renamon said.  
"Well, it makes sense, if each of us is meant to get one of those 'Armor Egg Cards,' there has to be at least ten more enemies…" Rika said.  
"Maybe nine…" Guilmon said sadly, looking at Takato. Rika's eyes grew sad again. The gourp arrived at the Bakery.  
"Do we have to?" Rika asked.  
"Yes…" Henry said.  
"But…"  
"No buts, we must…" Terriermon spoke.  
Henry reached out and knocked on the door. Noises could be heard from inside as Takato's parents approached the door. Rika's heart was beating fast. "What if because they see him in my arms, they blame me?" Rika thought, "No, that's stupid…" She corrected herself.  
Takato's parents answered the door, but their faces went from frustrated to sorrow as they saw Takato, in his state in Rika's arms. Shi came running outside… "THE DIGIMON QUEEN!" she exclaimed happily, she then stopped as she saw her brother's body.  
"No… no, Takato!" Shi exclaimed, she then burst into tears and ran up the stairs. Rika looked Takato's mom in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I did everyth…" Rika started but was interrupted.  
"He saved your life, when your house got destroyed, and I bet, this happened because he was protecting one of his friends, it's not your fault, I don't blame any of you, so please come in, especially you dear, being how you don't have a home…" Mrs. Matsuki said, with tears in her eyes.  
"You probably saved him…" Mr. Matsuki said, reassuring.  
So the group went into the bakery. The mysterious man sat on a light post.  
"WhAt'S wRoNg?" Scananomon asked. The mysterious man sat there, in silence, a fluid fell out from his hood and landed on the light post.  
"ArE yOu CrYiNg?" Scananomon asked. The figure looked up into the sky.  
"Let him be OK!" he sobbed into the night sky.

"Woah, I can't get a reading on this cloaked guy, is he a good guy or a bad guy, and it's a good thing Takato's parents didn't blame the Tamers or their partners for what happened to Takato. But is he even going to be ok, or is Takato no longer a part of this story, guess you'll just have to tune in next time on Digimon Tamers: Destiny"

Here it is, chapter 4.  
Terriermon: Well that only took long enough.  
Henry: Hey why don't we get to do the disclaimer.  
Me: Because I put it at the beginning of the story.  
Ryo: Maybe you should have us do it, so the readers don't get annoyed by having to constantly skip that thing.  
Me:...  
Rika: Hey you plan on having 2 seasons of this total right?  
Me: Ya...  
Rika: And you're one of those writes who plan on waiting till the last season to make the couples right?  
Me: Probably  
Rika: Then why are you making Rukato so Canon, is there going to be an episode with out Rukato super cannon in it?  
Me: sure, if Takato makes it, during the season that you're not there.  
Rika: I'M NOT IN A WHOLE SEASON?!  
Me: Well you're in it...  
Rika: wait what do you mean "If Takato makes it?"  
Me: I've said too much already, I really would like some feedback and story ideas, plus drawing to my story would be nice... see you at chapter 5.  
Rika: I'm not done with you, there may not be a chapter 5.  
Me: Wish me luck...


	5. Chapter 5

"So last time Takato took the full force of prism blast, making an ultimate sacrifice to protect his friends. Henry got the digi-egg of courage to work and Terriermon armor digivolved into Gargoknightmon. Using the combination of 'Trinity Shield' and 'Bravery Slash,' he defeated Skulldrafyrmon. Rika and Henry took Takato to his bakery; meanwhile the mysterious man watched and cried out to the sky. Is Takato going to be ok, and why can't I get a reading on this mystery person…"

(Theme Music)

Digimon Tamers: Destiny, 005: For love and sacrifice

Takato was watching as his friend's shook, fear flowing through them. He had to do something, but what? Takato looked over at Rika and saw her just standing there, head bowed.  
"Why isn't she doing anything?" Takato thought. "All that she's been through, it's my fault, I just want to see you smile again. I finally got you and Henry back, my friends; I want us to be friends again… why won't you say something…" Takato looked up at Skulldrafyrmon. The evil digimon was staring at Rika, focusing on her, targeting her. His head then started glowing.  
"No, he's going to use his most powerful attack to hurt her!" Takato thought, "And he won't stop at just her, he'll keep hurting my friends!"  
"I won't let you!" Takato shouted. He sprinted full speed at Skulldrafyrmon, ready to punch the digimon again. "Now would be a good time for that rage mode to kick in…" Takato thought.  
"Prism…" Skulldrafyrmon started. Takato heard Henry say something about "Prism Blast." Skulldrafyrmon's most powerful attack.

"STUPID GOGGLE-HEAD GET OUT OF THERE!" Rika yelled. Takato looked over at Rika, his eyes growing wide. She finally said something to him.  
"… Blast!" The evil digimon spoke, the energy from his triangular prism head shooting out in a beam.  
"Rika…" Takato called out towards her. He felt burning as he became engulfed in the blast.

"I can't stand and watch anymore!" Renamon said.  
"Let's go!" Rika yelled, staring at her partner.  
"If Takato is being destroyed by that blast, why isn't Guilmon being damaged, is this that Digimon's power?" Renamon thought.

Takato heard himself screaming, he tried to stop but he couldn't. The faces of everyone he cared about flew through his mind. He screamed again, the white beam engulfing him entirely. He could hear his friends yelling his name. He felt the pain lightening, his breathe shortening. Was this it, the end? Was this goodbye?  
"There was so much I wanted to do, to say… I" Takato could hear all of his friends.  
"I'm sorry…" Takato called out. He embraced it, just a little bit more and he would be gone, he suddenly felt himself be grabbed and pulled out of the beam. He was being caught after whatever had saved him, left. Was it Guilmon? Takato felt hands on his arms, "Whose?" he thought. He then realized that his head was placed on someone's lap. He opened his eyes, in the teary water he could see his reflection, he was horribly hurt, bruised, cut, bleeding, and he looked horrible. Something had suddenly dawned on Takato, he smiled. Takato was greeted by purple eyes; they were full of tears, sorrow and regret.  
"Rika…" Takato barely got out, smiling.  
"Shush…" Rika said, tears falling from her eyes. Takato felt wet drops landing on his face; he suddenly realized that it wasn't raining.  
"Rika… you're crying…" Takato said faintly.  
"I know, stop wasting breath…" Rika said back.  
"It's not a waste…" Takato smiled, he thought about all that had happened today. His sister gave him Digimon: Gold packs, the group of tamers was reunited, he made friends with Emily, they got their digimon; and now, even after all that happened, with him thinking Rika hated him, there he was, laying in her lap, her tears washing his face. "Some birthday, huh?" Takato smiled.  
"Must be the worst ever…" Rika cried. Takato hated how Rika looked when she cried, he didn't want his friends crying, he needed to do something that made her feel better. "Stop crying…" Takato thought. He mustered up his strength to lift up his arm.  
"I like the way it's ending," Takato smiled, he had to close one of his eyes, he was growing tired. He saw a shocked look on Rika's face.  
"Good, that got her to stop crying, that made her feel better…" Takato thought.  
"I will always protect my friends… I never want any of you to have a reason not to smile, not Ryo, not Jeri, not Emily, not Kazu, not Kenta, not Henry, and certainly not you…"  
"Is that all?" Rika cried.  
"Well… maybe this adventure will bring us close to Susie, Ai and Mako, plus the digimon." Takato smiled.  
"You know what I meant…" Rika said. Takato was confused, "what else was their? Did she not understand that they were friends, what does she want me to say? I don't understand what she means, maybe she means that she wants Henry and me and her to become even closer as friends." Takato thought, obliviously.  
"Yeah…" Takato smiled, closing his eyes.  
"I didn't mean it…" Rika started, Takato opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"Didn't mean what?" Takato asked.  
"That I didn't want you in my life, I forced myself to be angry at you because I thought I'd be protecting you, but I see that, that didn't matter…" Rika said.  
"I know…" Takato got out, getting weaker.  
"Stop talking, save your energy…" Rika said, tears falling from her face again, Takato's arm was still pressed against her face, her tears landed on his face. "I lied, every day that we were separate, I thought of you, Henry, the digimon, Jeri, everyone, I really missed all of you…" Rika said to him.  
Takato smiled, "It's hard for me to keep my eyes open…" Takato breathed faintly.  
"I finally got everyone back, I could even stand Kazu's sarcastic remarks, and I just got you back don't leave…" Rika cried  
"Rika…" Takato said softly.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Stop him… don't let him kill you…" Takato said.  
"What are you talking about… you already did that, there's no more need." Rika's eyes were really full of tears. Takato smiled at her. He felt cold, he was shaking, his eyes barely staying open, he had to make Rika understand that they were friends, why doesn't she get it… he was getting colder. He had to let her know that he was dying, he needed warmth, will his friends save him?  
"Rika…" he breathed out, he discovered he didn't have the energy to finish talking, "Not now…" Takato thought. His eyes closed, he felt his arm fall off of Rika's face, it hurt when it hit the ground.  
He could barely hear Rika call out.  
Takato noticed that he didn't feel cold anymore; he opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a… cloud? He noticed that it was bright, light everywhere. Takato got up and looked around, he then noticed a human figure. The figure was pure light, just in a human shape. The difference was that it had blue feathered wings; the figure also had black gloves and red boots. It had noticeably green eyes.  
"Who are you?" Takato asked.  
"I am Shinelightmon…" the figure spoke.  
"What is this place?" Takato asked.  
"As the human and the digital worlds are connected, so are their afterworlds." Shinelightmon said.  
"Am I dead?" Takato asked surprised.  
"No… you are in the transition phase you are in the middle, right now your friends are fighting to save you, will you allow them?" Shinelightmon asked.  
"Of course!" Takato exclaimed.  
"Good…" Shinelightmon said. He started to turn around, "You should be able to feel and hear soon."  
"What?" Takato asked, his eyes squinting in a confused matter.  
"Why?" Takato heard Rika's voice.  
"Takato, why do you just see me as a friend? Don't leave me…" Rika called.  
"Guess I should've been clearer, I don't see her as just a friend, I see her as a best friend… and I won't leave you…" Takato said. He heard battle noises.  
"I will join you…" he heard Rika say to him.  
"No! I'm fine what are you talking about?" Takato asked.  
Takato heard more battle noises, and then he heard crying. He felt a hand on his chest and one on his face. He then felt two hands on his arm.  
"Henry?" he asked.  
"TAKATO!" he heard Henry and Rika cry out.  
"Guys! I'm fine; I'll be with you soon!" Takato yelled. He looked around and jumped off of the cloud. He suddenly couldn't hear the battle anymore. He turned around and saw the cloud disappear.  
"Shinelightmon!" Takato called. "I'd like to leave now!" he yelled, looking around.  
"Where is he?" he thought. Takato was walking when he saw a door; the outside of the door said "HOME" Takato looked at it again.  
"Here's  
Our  
Main  
Exit"  
"Huh…" Takato exclaimed. He opened the door, there were three steps, and at the bottom was the door to his Bakery.  
"Ok…" Takato said, as he stepped onto the first step. Suddenly the three steps turned into three thousand steps. They twisted and turned all the way down to the bakery door.  
"Really…" Takato said as he dropped his head. He started walking down the steps.

The sandy landscape was changing, Skulltiromon landed in front of the shadow.  
"Skulldrafyrmon has fallen, shall I go?" he asked.  
"No… the Tamers showed that they can protect the darkness queen, let Tomperumon deal with them, and if he can't destroy them." The shadow laughed "Once I break from this prison, I will destroy and absorb their power…" With this Skulltiromon flew off.  
"He should let me go, so that I can destroy them, Skulldrafyrmon was my friend since we were rookies, back when I was a Woodieldmon and he was A Blasmallombmon…" he thought. He then saw BlackCalumon and Tomperumon. He landed in front of Tomperumon and kneeled down.  
"Sir, they have figured out a way to digivolve, they destroyed Skulldrafyrmon…" he spoke.  
"THEY WHAT!" Tomperumon yelled.  
"They destroyed Skulldrafyrmon…" he said.  
"Not that, I could care less; the other thing!" Tomperumon deamanded  
"They figured out a way to digivolve" Skulltiromon said painfully.  
"I should destroy you just for saying you don't care about Skulldrafyrmon…" Skulltiromon thought.  
"Leave me!' Tomperumon exclaimed. Skulltiromon left. BlackCalumon looked up at Tomperumon.  
"Bring me Armageddemon," Tomperumon said, BlackCalumon left. He came back shortly with a large digimon. The digimon was a purple bug. It had black armor on its body and head. It also had six long black legs that had three claws at the end of each one.  
"Yes master?" Armageddemon asked.  
"I need you to go to the human plane, kill the Tamers and bring me back Rika Nonaka… alive. If you succeed I will give you a more powerful digivolution." Tomperumon said.  
"Of course…" Armageddemon said, and then left.

"Ugh!" Takato exclaimed as he took another turn, "So many stairs…" he thought. Takato was wondering down the stairs, he closed his eyes, still walking.  
*SMACK!  
Takato opened his eyes… "Ow…" he mustered out.  
He was pressed against his bakery door. Takato opened the door and stepped into the bakery. It was empty and vacant.  
"Hello?" Takato called. No one answered, he walked up the steps to his room, there was no one here. He lied down in his bed.  
"So tired… after all of those steps" Takato said, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Takato felt warmth on his hand, and on his chest. The light of the sun shone in through the window. It went through his eye lids. Takato opened his eyes; he was in his room, on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Takato looked towards the right; he saw a bundle of red hair on his bed. He was staring at the top of Rika's head. He noticed that her arm was on the bed. He traced her arm with his eyes and saw her hand clasped in his. He looked at his chest and saw the head of a sleeping Guilmon. He looked towards the foot of his bed and saw Henry asleep, in a chair. Takato smiled.  
He then noticed that Terriermon was asleep against his neck. He looked up and saw Renamon sitting against the window.  
"Why aren't you sleeping like the others?" Takato asked.  
"I'm keeping watch?" Renamon answered, not even looking at him.  
"For what?" Takato asked.  
"Well, we're all keeping watch to let everyone know when Takato gets up; first it was Henry, and then Rika, then Guilmon, me, and finally Terriermon…" Renamon said.  
"Uh… Renamon…" Takato said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I'm up?" he said. Renamon suddenly realized who she was talking to.  
"TAKATO!" Renamon outburst. Rika looked up at Renamon, rubbing her eye.  
"Wha…?" Rika dazed, Takato smiled.  
"Hey there…" Takato said to her. Rika suddenly stopped.  
"Did I just…"  
"Yeah!" Takato answered. Rika slowly turned her head; she had tears in her eyes. Takato was now sitting up, Rika's hand still grasping his. Terriermon and Guilmon didn't notice the movement.  
"TAKATO!" Rika yelled, startling Henry and the two Digimon awake. Rika let go of Takato's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rika then fully hugged Takato. Takato blushed at the sudden hug.  
"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled knocking Takato down again.  
"I knew you were going to be ok!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
Rika was still hugging Takato; Henry walked over and joined in the hug.  
"We're glad you're ok…" Henry said his voice a little wavy.  
"Of course…" Takato started "You guys are the reason…" Takato smiled. Rika stared at him; she then reached back and slapped him. Takato made a noise of pain.  
"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Rika cried. "Stupid goggle-head, charging a virus mega like that."  
"I told you, I will always protect my friends, and as long as you guys care about me, I'll be fine!" Takato said to her. Takato then started getting up.  
"Brother…" Takato heard Shi's voice. Takato looked at her and smiled. Shi sprinted full speed at Takato and tackled him down onto the bed.  
"Ow…" Takato laughed, hugging his little sister back. She was in his arms, crying her eyes out. Rika smiled at the sight. Henry smiled out of spite. Takato looked around.  
"This is the kind of emotion I like…" Takato smiled.  
"Stay happy!" he said to them. "And I'll be fine!"

Takato and the group then headed down stairs. His mom hugged him and wouldn't let go of him, after he broke free, his dad hugged him.  
All of the other Tamers were there, Susie, Ai and Mako all ran up to Takato and hugged him. Jeri grabbed his land and looked into his eyes, she then hugged him.  
Kazu said something about "being to cool for hugs…" he ended up hugging Takato anyway. Kenta gave Takato a big hug. Ryo smiled and gave Takato a hug also.  
"Wow, you'd think I died and came back…" Takato said.  
"You did…" Rika spoke to him. Emily walked up to Takato and hugged him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Welcome back!" Rika and Jeri both had shocked and angered looks on their faces. Takato laughed because he was with his friends and family.

"SeE tHeRe WaS nO rEaSoN tO cRy, He'S oK, eMoTiOnS mAkE nO sEnSe…" Scananomon said as he and the mysterious man sat on the light post.  
"You don't understand, because you don't have them…" the cloaked man said.  
"WhY wOuLd YoU wAnT tO dEvElOpE tHeM?" he asked.  
"It makes you stronger…"  
"AnD wEaKeR…"  
The mysterious man grunted and then vanished.

After a long and heart filled reunion all of the Tamers dispersed and went back to their homes. Takato Rika and Henry stood in the bakery.  
"Guess I'll see you tomorrow…" Henry smiled.  
"Ya, tomorrow is one of the highlights for the summer festival." Takato said. Him and Henry high-fived in a manner of grasping hands. Henry smiled and left. Takato turned to Rika.  
"Shouldn't you have gone with Ryo?" Takato asked.  
"About that…"  
"What?" Takato asked.  
"Well you're mom asked me if I would stay here since my house was destroyed and Shi and Guilmon kinda convinced me too…" Rika said looking to the floor. She was pressing the tips of her pointer fingers together. Takato looked over at Guilmon running around with Shi on his back. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Renamon was leaning against a wall. She also had a smile on her face.  
Something suddenly occurred to Takato.  
"Where are you sleeping?" Takato asked.  
"I'm sleeping in Shi's room…" Rika smiled.  
"Great…" Takato thought, "If she trains Shi, I'll get my butt kicked in the card game by a little girl who isn't even in school…" at this moment Guilmon came in the room with Shi on his back.  
"Well what about Ryo, what did he think?" Takato asked.  
"Ryo and I broke up…" Rika spoke.  
"Oh, sorry to hear that…"  
"It's fine!" Rika smiled at Takato, Takato was confused by his friends behavior, as oblivious as Takato is.  
"Won't the media freak out when they find out that the digimon queen isn't staying with the digimon king?" Takato asked, imagining the blow up on the news. Rika was forming words with her mouth when…  
"But she is staying with the digimon king!" Shi exclaimed. Takato looked over at her and smiled. Rika had a shocked look on her face.  
"Ya, she thinks I'm the best, wait until she gets a load of you…" Takato said, "You are her idol after all." Takato smiled.  
"What do you mean 'a load of me'?" Rika asked.  
"You're the best Tamer and card player I ever met… ^^" Takato answered. Rika's eyes grew wide and she suddenly hugged Takato.  
"She's so much cooler than Jeri!" Shi exclaimed.  
"SHI!" Takato exclaimed.  
"What does she mean?" Rika asked, she had pulled away, but her arms were still around Takato.  
"She thinks it would be better if, just saying what she said, if instead of me dating Jeri, again these are her words, I dated you…" Takato said nervously, he flinched at every movement. Rika, thinking about how she felt for Takato, blushed.  
"Well it would, Jeri's no fun!" Shi exclaimed.  
"That's it!" Takato laughed, he broke from Rika's arms and started chasing Shi around, and she was laughing and yelling for Guilmon's help. Guilmon ended up tackling Takato.  
"Guilmon, you're my digimon…" Takato said.  
"Sorry, Takatomon…" Guilmon said sad like.  
"TAKATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO!" Shi yelled running up the stairs.  
"Great…" Takato said as he and Guilmon chased her up stairs. Rika stared after them, her eyes a little watery, she was smiling.  
"If my dad wouldn't have gotten divorced with my mom…" Rika thought. "Would I have had those moments… with him? Would I have had a little sibling to share that with… would I be more girlish or more tom-boyish?"  
"RIKA! HELP TAKATOMON'S GOT ME!" Shi called.  
"Takatomon is using tickle attack on Shimon!" Takato laughed. Rika looked at the stairs and smiled.  
"Guess this will have to do…" she said, and she ran up the stairs.  
"No, no! Rika don't" Takato shouted.  
"YAY! Rikamon is saving Shimon!" Shi yelled.  
"Should I save Takatomon?" Guilmon asked. Laughter echoed through the house. Renamon was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up and smiled.  
"At least she's enjoying herself…" Renamon said, smiling. "Rika, you'd better tell him soon, before it's too late… he makes you happy, happier than anyone else…" Renamon thought.

Later on Takato was sitting in his room. He took his belongings out of his pocket, he noticed the two unopened "Digimon: Gold" packs. Takato opened them and was looking through the cards.  
"Takato…" Shi said.  
"Yes?" Takato smiled looking up. Standing in his door way was Rika, in pajamas, her hair down. She was holding Shi's hand. Shi was in matching Pajamas with her hair also down. She almost looked like she'd be Rika's daughter, beside the fact that she had Takato's hair and eyes.  
"Destiny…" Takato heard in his head, his eyes grew wide right away, but he then ignored it.  
"Will you digimon battle Rika?" Shi asked.  
"Why, so I can get my butt kicked?" Takato asked.  
"Why would that happen?" Shi asked.  
"She's the digimon queen, she's always in tournaments, she's better than anyone, and I only play with you and Kazu occasionally…" Takato said.  
"Paaawleeeease!" Shi cried. Takato looked at Rika, she smiled and tilted her head.  
"Fine…" Takato breathed and got up.

Shi was amazed as she watched the battle.  
"Umm… digi-modify Chaos-Cannon activate…" Takato said, laying a card down. He then looked up at Rika, who was staring blankly at the cards.  
"I won?" he said. Rika couldn't find anything to say.  
"He beat me…" she thought, "The stupid goggle-head with the pet digimon actually beat me."  
"Rika did you let me win?" Takato laughed.  
"Yeah! That's what it was sorry! ^^" Rika smiled.  
"NO…. You are the Digimon King!" Shi yelled.  
"That or Rika has a soft spot for me^^" Takato smiled.  
"You have no idea…" Rika thought.  
"I've never seen that card…" Rika pointed out.  
"Oh, it was one of the twenty cards from my 'Digimon: Gold' packs… were being how the third one turned into ten 'Crest of Miracles' cards…" Takato said. He reached behind him.  
"Here" he said handing Rika five cards. "I can't use these, so I thought you could…" Takato said.  
"But Shi gave these to you…" Rika said.  
"It's ok if Takatomon can't use them!" Shi smiled. Rika looked at Takato and Shi; she smiled and took the five cards from Takato.

Takato went to his room so that he could go to bed. Rika was lying under her blanket, she couldn't sleep.  
"What is wrong with me?" she thought, staring at the ceiling.  
"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't goggle-head ne staying up all night… the thought of me burning in his mind? He's changed so much, and he beat me at the card game… do I like him because of how he's changed…"  
"UGH!" She grunted as she rolled over, running her hands through her hair.  
"No, it was like this before, before the d-reaper. He changed my life, he was always there for me… is Ryo right, do we do so well because of how different we are…" she thought.  
Rika closed her eyes. "Takato…" she spoke softly and fell asleep.

Takato was fast asleep in his bed. Guilmon was snoring, laying his head on Takato.  
Renamon appeared in his room.  
"I know you're there" she said. A cloaked figure emerged from the corner.  
"You're good…" he said.  
"Who are you, what do you want…?" Renamon asked.  
"I am a traveler, I have committed crimes and I'm trying to wash them away, why do you ask…" he said.  
"You use a spell attack, and you could vanish like I do… are you a digimon?" Renamon asked.  
"Ask the D-power…" he said lifting his sleeve; Takato's D-power went in the air and landed in Renamon's hand. She turned it on.  
"No known data…" she said.  
"No I am not a digimon…" he said.  
"So you're human," Renamon pointed out.  
"No, far from…" the figure spoke. Renamon's eyes grew wide.  
"I have committed crimes against those that I now care for…" he said, "I want to wash them away…"  
"EmOtIoNs MaKe YoU wEaK…" Scananomon said.  
"And strong…" the mysterious man and Renamon said in unison.  
"I developed them, and I now understand…" he said.  
"Developed, humans and Digimon are born with emotions…" Renamon said her eyes wide.  
"I'm neither Human nor Digimon…" he said. The cloaked figure then vanished in the sense that Renamon does. She stood there… staring at the corner.

"I have to ask her…" Jeri thought, she was walking, one of her hands clenched.  
"I have to know!" Jeri said. She stood in front of a door. The lights were on, good. Jeri reached up and knocked on the door. The door was answered by a young man, his brown hair all messed up, he was in silver pajamas and was rubbing his eyes.  
"Yes… Jeri?" he asked surprised.  
"Ryo… can I speak to Rika?" Jeri asked.  
"She's staying at Takato's" Ryo answered. Jeri's eyes grew wide; she then looked down, her eyes half closed.  
"Oh…" she spoke.  
"Come in…" Ryo said.  
"But… I…" Jeri said touching the tips of her index fingers together.  
"It's late, besides you want to talk, and I can drive you home" Ryo said. Jeri had a dumbstruck look on her face.  
"O… Ok…" Jeri said, a little bit of blush appearing under her eyes. Ryo smiled and let her in.

"It's about Rika…" Jeri said, sipping on her drink, Ryo looked at her surprised.  
"Does she… does she like Takato?" Jeri asked.  
"Of course!" Ryo answered.  
"I mean, like, like…" Jeri stuttered, looking downwards.  
"Yeah, I know what you meant…" Ryo said.  
"Does, does Takato like her?" Jeri asked.  
"I don't know…" Ryo said sipping on his drink, "as a friend, that's obvious, but the way you are asking, I can't tell, I don't even think he knows that Rika likes him…"  
"Oh…" Jeri said. Elecmon yawned as he curled up against Monodramon, both digimon were fast asleep.  
"You can stay the night…" Ryo said. Jeri's eyes grew wide, then her face turned red and she looked down at her drink.  
"I… I… I can't…" Jeri said. Ryo got up and walked over to her. He sat down right beside her and put his arm around her. She looked at him, he was smiling.  
"Of course you can…" Ryo said.

"Henry what are we doing!" Terriermon cried.  
"Momentai," Henry smiled. He walked up to a house, it was dark outside. There was no sign of anyone around. Henry walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard from within the house. The door opened, a girl with long blonde hair stood in the door way. She was wearing green and orange pajama's, she wasn't wearing her glasses. Starmon stood beside her.  
Rain started pouring down; Henry looked up at Emily and smiled. Terriermon sprinted inside.  
"Can I come in?" Henry asked, covering his head with his hand. Emily looked shocked at him.  
"Ye-yeah" she exclaimed. Henry walked into the house; he closed the door behind him.  
"Why'd you come over?" Emily asked.  
"Well, I figured you could use some company, being how your dad and brothers are never home" Henry smiled. Emily's face got really red.  
"You're all wet; I'll get a towel to dry you off!" Emily exclaimed and sprinted out of the room. Henry looked after her astonished.  
"What… was… that…?" Henry said confused.

Henry sat in Emily's room; Terriermon was sleeping against Starmon, who was also sleeping. Henry and Emily were sitting against the wall; they were drinking a beverage.  
"So, does it get lonely here?" Henry asked.  
"Yeah… my step dad's really fighting to save my mom…" Emily said. "So he doesn't have time for us… but it's for a good cause…" Emily looked down.  
"It must be hard, before meeting Takato I was your only friend. After you met him, you gained nine friends, plus the digimon." Henry smiled.  
"Yeah, you guys are something else…" Emily smiled. Henry hugged Emily; tears started flowing to her eyes.  
"We will all be here for you…" Henry said. Emily leaned into Henry, his arm still around her. She fell asleep, her head leaning on his chest. Henry covered her in a blanket. He looked up. "I wonder what the others are doing?" he thought. He looked down at Emily and smiled. He then leaned his head onto hers and fell asleep.

A young boy with spiked brown hair and orange pajamas was sitting on a couch. He looked out the window. Rain was falling against the glass.  
"What's the matter Mako?" Augumon asked. He had walked up to his young Tamer.  
"I… the other tamers, they're so cool and powerful, do I… do I even deserve to be a tamer?" he asked.  
"Well of course, you've got me!" Augumon said happily.  
"But what if I can't protect you, what if I lose you? What if I'm not good enough?" Mako asked.  
"What are you talking about!?" Impmon's voice made the two jump; "you gave me that toy blaster that allowed me to turn into Blaster Mode."  
"Yeah, we saved Impmon and we are meant to be tamers" Ai said as she walked around the corner.  
"Ai…" Mako smiled. Ai smiled back; suddenly they both looked at her hand. The crest of light was glowing on her hand. Then it suddenly vanished.  
"You're right… I am a good tamer, I can achieve with digimon." Mako smiled. He looked down as the crest of hope started shining on his hand. It then quickly disappeared. Ai and Mako looked at each other and smiled.

Kazu was lying in his be; Hagurumon hovered over him. He looked at his phone, it was late.  
"Kazu who's that girl you talk to?" Hagurumon asked.  
"Oh, Mira, yeah she's my girlfriend, she jokes around from time to time and can be a little stubborn, but we do really great together…" Kazu answered.  
"Do you make her cry, like you did with Susie and Jeri?" Hagurumon asked.  
"Really, you're going back to that!" Kazu smiled.  
"Well do you?" Hagurumon asked.  
"No I don't, I wouldn't want to make her cry!" Kazu said.  
"That's good!^^" Hagurumon cheered, flying around.  
"How is he so full of energy…?" Kazu thought, he rolled over and looked at a photo. It was a more recent photo of Him Takato and Kenta.  
"My friends…" he smiled "I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out as much as we used to…" Kazu looked at the picture; a symbol started forming on it. The symbol was round; it had a curved line through it and two spikes on the ends that pointed in different directions. The symbol then disappeared.  
"What was that…?" Kazu spoke.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Marineangemon asked Kenta.  
"I'm trying…" Kenta said.  
"… to sleep?" Marineangemon asked.  
"No" Kenta answered. He stared at his hand; a violet energy started forming around his hand. Kenta focused more.  
"What are you doing?" Marineangemon asked.  
"Trying to see if I can transfer it…" Kenta spoke. He focused again, the energy formed around his hand, he focused even more. The energy then formed into a ball above his hand. He flicked it towards Marineangemon. The ball formed around the little digimon, it then disappeared. Marineangemon smiled.  
"I feel healed!" He said.  
"How am I able to do that?" Kenta asked.  
"Well when Dobermon gave himself up to allow bio-merging in the real world, he also must've give you the ability to link into mine; while in the real world. As long as I'm around you, you'll be able to do this…" Marineangemon smiled.  
"So I'm like the teams medic!" Kenta smiled.

The mysterious man stood in the rain.  
"Why did you give that digimon so much input on you?" Scananomon asked, using a normal voice.  
"I don't know entirely…" he spoke.  
"It's because of those useless emotions" Scanamon exclaimed.  
"I once thought emotions were useless, pointless, degrading, but now I know, they can make you weak and strong, they give you purpose and bind you to what's important." He said to Scananomon.  
"You despised emotions, but now you live off of them, I hope this doesn't get you destroyed." Scananomon said. The mysterious figure looked at his cloak; his hand emerged from the sleeve. It was all bone, just the skeleton of his hand.  
"They couldn't destroy me before, now that I have emotions, I don't think they will be able to… will I ever be whole?" he asked, his cloaked head focused on his fleshless hand.  
"If we gain the power from the fourth primary, then we both can become more than anyone imagined…" Scananomon replied.  
"I wished there was another way…" he said looking up.

A portal opened up in the sky. A large dark figure appeared through it.  
"Now, I shall destroy those tamers! Armageddemon shouted.

Yamaki looked down at the glowing card.  
"It can wait until the morning…" he said, putting the card in his pocket. A skeleton figure with a shield landed in front of Yamaki.  
"You in charge of Hypnos?" Skulltiromon asked.  
"Why?" Yamaki asked puzzle.  
"Shield charger!" he yelled, lightning flowing through his shield.  
"Storm of cards!" yelled a voice; a thousand playing cards flew by and rammed Skulltiromon.  
"Teh…" he grunted and then vanished. The mysterious man hovered above Yamaki and then vanished.  
"Was that?" Yamaki asked.

"Woah, who is this mysterious man and what crimes has he committed against the tamers, and who's card does Yamaki have, hope he gets it to the tamers quick, before Armageddemon goes on a rampage, to find out more tune in next time to Digimon Tamers Destiny"

Me: well here it is, chapter 5, I hope you guys like this one and hopefully the people who actually no a lot about the original Tamers series can figure out who the mysterious man is... kinda made it obvious.  
Ryo: Hey you didn't put the disclaimer at the top of the story.  
Henry: Does that mean we get to do the disclaimer.  
Me: *sigh* yes  
Ryo and Henry: Awesome!  
Takato: Lucario51794 does not own digimon or any of its characters, not even the ones that he made himself, and his character Shi, my lil sis, is based off of one of Pokedude1992's characters.  
Guilmon: This story is for fan based and entertainment purposes!  
Ryo: aw...  
Henry: we wanted to do that...  
Rika: Hey you!  
Me: yes?  
Rika: you still making Rukato super cannon, I bet people can't even guess who else you're going to couple!  
Me: You always bring up something unrelated.  
Jeri: all the Rukato in this story is one sided, you side, at least Jurato is two-sided.  
Emily: Plus he made other cannon in this episode.  
Me: besides, what happens in this episode is actually important for future episode and the story line.  
Kenta: Why do you get to do the disclaimer Takato!  
Takato: cause I wasn't here last time, cause I died.  
Kenta: Kazu and I weren't her either.  
Ai and Mako: Can we do the disclaimer.  
Kazu:...  
All but Takato and Kazu: NO KAZU!  
Kazu's not loved. Well I hope you like the chapter and I want insight on the story and characters and tell me who you think the mysterious man is please coment^^


	6. Chapter 6

"Takato met a strange digimon called Shinelightmon and he told him that he has to let his friends save him. Takato finally got back to bakery and everyone rejoiced as he woke up, he even managed to beat Rika at a game of Digimon. Yamaki was saved by the mysterious cloaked thing but Armageddemon appeared in the real world, I hope the tamers are up for this fight."

(Theme music)

Digimon Tamers: Destiny 006: The crest of love.

The wind was howling. Rika was kneeling there holding her arm. She was covered in bruises and cuts. A very strong and eerie sound started to echo throughout the park.  
"Rika, are you okay?" Ryo asked. He was standing above her, a look of complete worry on his face. Rika looked around confused like. She was right in front of her house. It was shattered, pieces everywhere. She had felt this pain before.  
"What?" Rika asked confused like.  
"Are you okay?" Ryo responded.  
"Not you… I've been here before," Rika said, annoyed.  
"Well yeah, this is your house… or what's left of it…" Ryo replied.  
"YOU IDIOT!" Rika yelled, she was starting to get very angry; Ryo recognized this and stepped away. "Where's Takato?" Rika asked sternly.  
"I dunno…" Ryo said quietly, "He was in the house with you when it got blown up by Paludrafyrmon, he saved your life. I dunno why he was in your house, but I'm glad he was cause he saved you."  
"Why do you sound jealous?" Rika asked.  
"Cause you're my girlfriend?" Ryo responded.  
"No, we broke up?" Rika retaliated.  
"WHAT! When, does this have something to do with Goggles!?" Ryo reacted, very angry.  
"Ryo this doesn't sound like you at all," Rika said, confused.  
"Does it, or did you wish I was like this so you'd have a better reason to break up with me then you developing feelings for goggles over there, is that what you want!" Ryo said pointing up the hill. Rika heard the eerie sound again. She looked at what Ryo was pointing at. It was Takato, wrapped in his Megidramon energy, pure evil and hatred in his eyes.  
"Ta… Takato… he was always so sweet, innocent, naïve, kind to everyone… he's changed so much over the years…" Rika said.  
"Let's face it!" Ryo sneered, "You threw away the best thing you would have ever had, I was a great consoler, I have the best hair, the best smile. Your only competition, but you threw this away for virus boy over there!"  
"STOP IT!" Rika yelled covering her ears, "This isn't you, you were happy when I finally was able to admit to myself that I liked that stupid goggle-head. You knew all along…" Tears started forming in her eyes.  
"He'll just end up hurting you!" Rika looked up at Jeri, she had an evil look in her eyes, Rika pushed past her and Ryo and started sprinting.  
"TAKATO!" Rika yelled. Takato started lowering towards the ground, the energy whipping everything around him. "You wouldn't hurt me…" Rika started.  
Takato reached out an arm and grabbed Rika by her neck, lifting her into the air. He spoke, with the evil voice of the virus around him.  
"Do you honestly think that I could ever like someone like you? Don't make me laugh, after how you treated me growing up, and then, when we finally started to get close, you left. YOU LEFT ME RIKA!" Takato yelled. What came next stabbed Rika's emotions, "I could never love you!" Tears formed in Rika's eyes.  
"Do you honestly believe that?" The voice shocked Rika.  
"What do you mean?" She asked looking for the voices source.  
"These are simply the thoughts that worry you, what bothers you when you think about him… do you honestly believe that he'd never love you?" the voice asked.  
"Who… who are you? And, yes… I do" Rika stammered.  
"Really?" the voice asked. Reality started to shift as Rika realized she was in the park. She was standing there. She saw that Takato kept looking towards her.  
"Prism" the familiar voiced started.  
"TAKATO NO!" Rika cried as Takato became engulfed in the blast. She couldn't move. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"  
"I'm not, you're doing it to yourself" the voice said again. Reality shifted again, Rika had trouble recognizing where she was. It was sandy, desolate.  
"I'm in the digital world?" she asked. She looked up at a mysterious dark figure that was facing Gallantmon.  
"I will have her!" the figure said.  
"I will never let you touch her!" Gallantmon roared. The figure drew back a black sword that drove through Gallantmon.  
"TAKATO!" Rika cried. Gallantmon fell, splitting back into Takato and Guilmon. Takato was phasing.  
"Rika… I… I la…" the world became entombed in darkness. Rika was facing a mirror, the her in the mirror sneered.  
"Really, that stupid goggle-head, look at you, you inherited your mom's beauty. You could get anyone. You're not going soft on us are you? You can't love anything, do you even love Renamon?" the mirror said. Rika shook. "You don't deserve him anyway, why would he want you, Takato wants a girl, not a man!" Rika glared up at the mirror. She screamed as she reached back and punched the mirror, it shattered.  
"What does it matter, he's dead anyway?" the voice echoed. Rika's eyes shot open. She was in a cold sweat. She didn't recognize where she was, she was looking around frantically. She could smell the aroma of bread; she rolled over and saw a little girl sleeping in a bed. Rika calmed down and rested.

"That's right, I'm at Takato's…" Rika sighed. Her eyes shot open again; she could hear the sound of music. It sounded really nice.

"Takatomon, you're really good," Guilmon's voice came from down the hall. Rika stood up; she had major bed head, her pajamas all wrinkled from sleeping and from tossing in her sleep. She slowly walked towards Takato's room, she moved all sluggish. The door was slightly open, Rika could hear music; she slowly pushed his door open. Takato was sitting on a chair in his room, still in his pajamas, a guitar in his hands; he seemed to move his finger almost expertly.  
"I didn't know you played," Rika spoke. Takato was startled by her voice and fell off his chair. Guilmon got up and ran up to her.  
"RIKA!" the red dinosaur said happily, wagging its tail like a dog. Rika smiled as Takato got back onto his chair. Renamon fazed behind Rika. Guilmon got excited and started chasing Renamon down the hall. By this time Shi woke up and ran out to play with the digimon, leaving Rika and Takato in his room. Takato started tuning his guitar.  
"You're really good," Rika said. Takato was shocked at the complement. He looked up at Rika.  
"Yeah, I started learning the summer that our digimon left… the summer that we all…" Takato started.  
"Seperated?" Rika asked, she saw Takato's face drop. He's changed so much, grown up. Rika remembered her dream where the demonic Takato yelled about her leaving them.  
"We're all here now," Rika said, walking up to Takato and sitting in the chair beside his. Takato smiled.  
"Yeah, we are, we're finally all back!" Takato exclaimed with a large smile on his face.  
"There he is," Rika thought "There's the old Takato." Takato started strumming on his guitar.  
"Takato…" Rika spoke.  
"YO?" Takato smiled. "He's the same, yet different in so many ways."  
"Never stop smiling, okay," Rika said in her normal, controlling tone.  
"Okay… if we make a promise," Takato smiled.  
"What's that?" Rika asked curious.  
"That we'll never drift apart ever again, all of us!" Takato smiled.  
Rika snickered, "I promise!"  
"Then so do I," Takato laughed, he went back to playing.  
"How much have I changed since back then?" Rika thought to herself. She then noticed a piece of paper with notes and words on it. Rika quickly reached for it and pulled it off the desk.  
"Are you writing a song?" Rika asked. Takato freaked and started reaching for it, Rika keeping it out of his reach.  
"Give it, don't read that!" Takato said exasperated. Much to his dismay Rika started reading it.  
"The name of your song is 'Biggest Dreamer'?" Rika asked. "These lyrics are atrocious, 'I forgot to do my homework' are you serious?" she laughed. Takato pulled it from her arms.  
"I've been working on this for a while!" Takato exclaimed.  
"TAKATO, THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" Takato's mom yelled.  
"ALRIGHT, I'M ON MY WAY," Takato yelled back. "You should use this time to get dressed" Takato smiled as he walked out of his room. Rika scooted to his chair and grabbed the guitar. She played a little song on it.  
"Still got it!" Rika smiled.

"He should be down here soon," Mrs. Matsuki said to the man waiting at the register, "Could I interest you in any food?"  
"I'd like some of that strawberry filled Guilmon bread," Yamaki said handing her some money.

"Hey Takatomon why did you fill Guilmon bread with strawberry instead of peanut butter?" Guilmon asked his tamer as Takato was walking down the hall.  
"Cause Strawberry is red, just like you," Takato laughed.  
"Well you should put Peanut butter in Guilmon bread and put Strawberry in Calumon bread!" Guilmon said excited.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Takato smiled. He got to the bottom of the stairs and turned into his bakery.  
"Hello Takato" Yamaki said as he entered the room.  
"Yamaki what's up?" Takato asked.  
"I'm here for this, I figured you'd know something about it?" Yamaki said pulling out a glowing card.  
"That's like the card Henry got," Takato said.  
"So you do know something about it?" Yamaki asked.  
"Yeah…" Takato said walking up to him.  
"Here take it" Yamaki said handing it to Takato. Takato took it with hope in his eyes but was disappointed when it didn't change.  
"Maybe if I put it through my D-Ark…" Takato said reaching for it. "I left it upstairs!" At this time Rika walked into the room. Takato almost ran into her.  
"Hey look! Yamaki found another one of those cards like what Henry had!" Takato said excited as he showed Rika. Rika reached forward and pulled it out of Takato's hands. The card stopped glowing and formed into an actual card.  
"I guess it's yours…" Takato said rubbing his head. "Which one?" Takato asked. Him and Rika looked at it and saw the digi-egg of love.  
"La… love?" Rika asked confused. "Why would I get love?" Rika asked.  
"Why not?" Takato asked walking past her as he headed up the steps. Rika turned and watched him go up the stairs.  
"Renamon" Rika called. Renamon appeared behind Rika.  
"Yes Rika?" Renamon asked concerned.  
"Why is my heart beating so fast?" Rika asked with one hand on her chest.  
"I think you already know the answer to that," Renamon said before disappearing.  
"Rika, those are the same clothes you have worn for the past few days," Takato's mom pointed out.  
"Oh… well my clothes were destroyed in the explosion…" Rika pointed out.  
"Then we'll just have to take you shopping!" Takato's mom said almost too excited.  
"Oh great… shopping" Rika thought. Takato came down in his regular attire, goggles on his head.  
"Son just what are you doing?" his mom asked.  
"Henry and the others wanted to meet up with Rika and I at the festival, it's the best day of it?" Takato answers, slowly pushing Rika towards the door. Both Rika and Takato where surprised that Rika hadn't started beating him up.  
"Not with those monstrosities on your head" Mrs. Matsuki said.  
"But these goggles helped me save the world!" Takato announced.  
"I don't care!" she replied annoyed.  
"Well I do!" Takato said as he pushed Rika out the door.

Henry, Emily and Kenta stood outside a building tapping their feet. Ai, Mako and Susie were running around. Kazu and his girlfriend Mira walked up to the group. Jeri came out of the building that they were standing in front of. Ryo eventually walked up to the group. After a while Takato and Rika showed up.  
"Come on, we got a whole day to kill!" Henry said. The eight older kids separated from the three younger ones.  
"Rika you've got some ice cream on your face!" Emily said reaching forward and wiping it off. Takato and Henry were playfully shoving each other while playing one of the festival activities. Mira has hugging Kazu's arm and whining. Ryo and Kenta were laughing at the distraught Kazu. Jeri smiled at all of her friends playing around.  
"I hope the digimon are enjoying themselves," Jeri said looking up.  
"I'm sure they are" Emily smiled. The sky suddenly started to go dark. Takato, Henry and Rika instantly looked up.  
"Full scale attack!" the voice screeched across the sky. A black rain started falling destroying parts of the festival; in a blink all of the digimon where with their tamers.  
"Armageddemon, Mega level digimon, unidentified type, there's no information on this guy!" Takato read off of his D-Ark.  
"He's a mega level, the digivolved form of Diaboromon, like in the second digimon movie!" Kazu pointed out.  
"There's no way we could beat him!" Kenta exclaimed.  
"Terriermon ready?" Henry said as he pulled a card out.  
"Ready!" Terriermon said focused. Henry slashed his card through his D-Ark.  
"DIGI-MODIFY" Henry yelled. "DIGI-EGG OF COURAGE ACTIVATE!" Henry yelled as he swiped the card.

ARMORDIGIVOLUTION

Terriermon Armor digivolve to!  
Gargoknightmon, the warrior of courage!

"You ready!" Henry yelled.  
"ALWAYS!" Gargoknightmon exclaimed as he jumped towards the evil digimon.  
"Full Scale attack!" The black rain started falling again.  
"Missile storm!" Gargoknightmon yelled, the rockets shot from the guard of his sword and blasted the falling darkness.  
"ENOUGH!" A dark shadowy voice fell over the sky.  
"That voice!" Rika thought. A ball of black energy flew into Armageddemon; the digimon started glowing; the digimon standing before them was terrifying. It was simply a skeleton of the previous, it's growl sounded harsh.  
"Skullgeddenmon!" The new digimon breathed darkly. The digidestine stood in ah.  
"Destiny Cannon" it breathed, shooting a blast into Gargoknightmon, who fell into the ground.  
"There's no way He can do this alone!" Kazu pointed out, Takato stood there listening to what everyone was saying.  
"HE DOESN'T HAVE TO!" Takato yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Yamaki came into my shop this morning with one of those glowing cards, when I handed it to Rika it turned into a digi-egg!"  
"Rika you have a digi-egg, Gargoknightmon could use your help" Henry stated.  
"What crest was it?" Kenta asked.  
"The uh… the crest…" Takato started.  
"Which one chumely?" Kazu asked. Everyone was unaware that Mira (Kazu's girlfriend) was freaking out by the digimon and how everyone was calm. Hagurumon flew up to Kazu and he patted his digimon.  
"The crest of love" Rika said sternly. Jeri and Ryo had a look of shock on their faces.  
"That's great," Henry started.  
"No I don't deserve it" Rika started.  
"Obviously you do, or else it wouldn't have picked you," Kazu said, everyone looked at him surprised.  
"Kazu's right, you love your friends right?" Henry asked. Rika stood there silent, the memories of her nightmare in her head. She closed her eyes and tears started falling.  
"It's wrong… I don't… I don't…" Rika started, but she stopped when she felt warmth on her hands. She opened her eyes and saw two hands grasped onto hers; she looked up at the brown eyes of the goggle brain.  
"Yes, you do, you keep saying that you don't, but I don't understand why you say you don't. You love Renamon, you obviously cared about Impmon and Calumon, you dated Ryo, you love your mom, your grandma, your friends" Takato seemed to pause for a moment "… me?" he added at the end in the form of a question. Rika's eyes grew wide. Henry, who would normally stay back and let them have their moment, was focused on the task at hand. Rika's card pouch started glowing as her digi-egg card appeared in her hand.  
"What if they aren't strong enough?" Rika asked concerned. Henry put his hands on top of Takato's and Rika's.  
"If they aren't then we'll have to use our modify cards, you're the digimon queen for a reason, Rika, you're not alone, you've always had Takato and I with you, and now, everyone else." Henry said. Rika looked at Henry surprised.  
"What if we don't have good enough cards?" Rika asked.  
"What's wrong with you, ever since this morning you've been out of wack?" Takato asked, concern filling every word.  
"I had a nightmare…" Rika started.  
"You barely survived your house being destroyed and we almost lost Takato, I'd be surprised if you didn't" Henry said.  
"Plus, you have those cards from my digimon gold pack that I gave you," Takato said. Rika looked at her friends.  
"We're here for you"  
"Always"  
Rika looked at everyone standing there. She was finally starting to not feel alone. Clashes were heard as Gargoknightmon kept Skullgeddenmon at bay while the Tamers talked.  
"You deserve that crest" Takato and Henry said in unison.

The card span in front of Rika, she grabbed it and expertly swiped it through her blue D-Ark.  
"Digi-Modify!" She shouted.  
"Digi-egg of love activate!" Rika said swiping the card, both the card and her D-Ark started glowing.

ARMORDIGIVOLUTION

Renamon stood on a screen.  
"Renamon armor digivolve to!" She exclaimed while swiping her arms. Her gloves grew longer and went up to her shoulders, two long ribbons twirled off the ends. Her gloves became covered in Yin-Yang's. Blue armor covered her chest and the top of her head. The piece on her chest had the crest of love on it. The Armor on her head had more Yin-yang's. Four fairy like wings came out of her back and her tail split into nine. She landed on a platform reaching a paw out she shot a beam of darkness and light.  
"FairyKyubimon, the sorceress of love!" the new digimon exclaimed.

"Woah" the other Tamers stood in ah at the new digimon. FairyKyubimon joined Gargoknightmon in fighting Skullgeddenmon. Takato pulled out his D-Ark.

"FairyKyubimon, Armor leveled Cyborg digimon, special attacks Ying-Yang spell, Light and dark energy, and Love blast," Takato read.  
"She looks, beautiful…" Rika said staring at her digimon.  
The battle echoed over the sky.  
"ENOUGH!" The evil digimon yelled. "Now for my ultimate attack."  
Everyone stood shaking, Gargoknightmon and FairyKyubimon looked exhausted.  
"Annihilation Tsunami!" Skullgeddenmon yelled, energy seeping from every joint of his bones.  
"Gargoknightmon's Trinity shield couldn't even take an attack like that!" Henry said worried.  
"Trinity Shield!" Gargoknightmon said as his shield appeared.  
"He can't do it alone!" Henry yelled.  
"What can we…" Rika started.  
"The cards I gave you!" Takato exclaimed. Rika pulled out her five new cards.  
"This one will work!" Rika exclaimed.

DIGIMODIFY  
Rika swiped her card through her D-Ark.  
"Digi-Modify!" She exclaimed. The card dissected. "Reversal tube activate!"

At that moment a tube appeared in FairyKyubimon's left hand, it was curved so it aimed back at the opponent. The evil digimon's attack flew at the Tamers. Gargoknightmon absorbed half of the blast into his shield. The other half went into FairyKyubimon's reversal tube. FairyKyubimon put her right hand into the air. A small ball of light formed in her palm.

"Are you going to hit me with your 'Love Blast'?" Skullgeddenmon taunted. The energy in the tube went into FairyKyubimon's attack and the ball grew bigger.  
"I'm so scared" Skullgedden laughed.  
"You should be," FairyKyubimon responded.  
"Why?" Skullgeddenmon asked curiously.  
"What ever attack Gargoknightmon consumes in his Trinity shield is sent back three fold by his Bravery slash," FairyKyubimon informed.  
"So?" Skullgeddenmon asked confused. Henry swiped a card through his D-Ark.  
"Digi-Modify, energy transfer activate!" Henry exclaimed. Gargoknigtmon started glowing Terriermon fell into Henry's arms, his energy (including the consumed and amplified attack) flew into FairyKyubimon's attack. The ball grew so large that FairyKyubimon looked like a grain of sand holding it up. Skullgeddenmon had a look of sheer terror on his face.  
"LOVE BLAST!" FairyKyubimon yelled as she threw the ball towards Skullgeddenmon. Skullgeddenmon was engulfed by the blast and destroyed instantly. FairyKyubimon turned back into Renamon and landed beside Rika. The Tamers rejoiced.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter echoed through the sky. Everyone stopped and looked up.  
"You Tamers are more resourceful then I thought, I can't wait to destroy you and consume the digimon queen so I can be all powerful!" the voice roared. Takato and Henry stood guarding Rika. Emily smiled at her friends and their bonds. Jeri, Ryo and Kenta stood in an offensive stance. Kazu was having his ear bitten off by Mira as he and Hagurumon explained everything. Guilmon and Monodramon eyes changed and stood in a menacing stance. Elecmon and Renamon's fur stood on end. Starmon and Terriermon glared up to the sky. Marinangemon flew close to Kenta.  
"I wont let you, who's there!" Takato shouted.  
"I am Tomperumon, I am the one responsible for taking away your ability to digivolve, but you managed to find a way, I won't go to the human world, but the digimon queen will be mine!"  
"Guys…" the voice startled the Tamers as they looked down at Calumon. "He created an evil version of me…"

"Woah just as the Tamers started to get a break Tomperumon makes his voice and plan known, I sure hope the Tamers can handle whatever he has in store for them, guess we'll have to see on the next Digimon Tamers: Destiny!"

Kazu: Lucario51794 does not own Digimon, Digimon Tamers or the rights to any of it's characters this is for fan based purposes only... cause he's a really big geek, he's twenty and writing digimon fan fictions.  
Takato: Kazu I let you do the disclaimer and you're mean...  
Rika: Serves him right taking so long to continue the story.  
Ryo: It's not even a digimon fan fiction it's a Rukato fan fiction, that makes it worse.  
Ai: Ryo do you want to get hurt.  
Mako: Cause Rika's glaring at you.  
Ryo: RUNNING!  
Rika: GET BACK YOU HERE YOU LITTLE...!  
Takato: That's my girl...


End file.
